<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Royal Tails by Solar Feyera (Feyera)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26289769">Royal Tails</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feyera/pseuds/Solar%20Feyera'>Solar Feyera (Feyera)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Be Careful What You Wish For, Braids, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Gift Fic, Lewd Hair, Magic, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Porn, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sex, Side Story, Smut, Spells &amp; Enchantments, Tail Sex, To Be Continued</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:47:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>19,297</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26289769</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feyera/pseuds/Solar%20Feyera</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A story featuring OC Gardevoirs getting all twisted up together. Yes, it is lewd.<br/>Smut starts following the introduction, if you're here for the porn that's where it's at.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gardevoir/Gardevoir, Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Sirnight | Gardevoir/Original Female Character(s), Sirnight | Gardevoir/Sirnight | Gardevoir</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Gardevoir Stories and OC Collabs</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Introduction</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Check out the Visual Novel of this story! Drawn and programmed by my friend, Ashraely_ <a href="https://twitter.com/Ashraely_">Twitter page has more artwork</a></p><p>Seras and Majinvoir belong to my friend Fir3born <a href="https://twitter.com/Fir3bornArt">Twitter page has more artwork</a></p><p>Ette is one of my characters from <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22819480">My main story</a> and <a href="https://twitter.com/SolarFeyera">My Twitter page has more artwork</a></p><p>This collaboration contains original characters and their backgrounds, while of course having saucy encounters. A big thanks to my friends who have illustrated and helped with the creation of this awesome visual novel, it is a wonderful thing for this story!</p><p>  </p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>Long ago, a grand castle stood facing the sea. Held within its marble walls were vast amounts of gold, jewels, and treasures beyond compare. Yet, the most precious of its occupancies was the royal linage, a family guarded for centuries by the ramparts of the mighty fortress. However, one day a great evil caused the entire stronghold to sink deep into the earth, burying the past and with it the menace which was said to have caused the calamity along with the royal family.</p><p> </p><p>Since that time, many have sought to unearth the treasures of the lost sovereigns. Yet, with each advance in the excavation, more complications stood in the way. It was as if the buried realm was protected from conventional explorers and seekers of riches. Many theorized the same dark force which originally sunk the castle continued for centuries to keep it locked up.</p><p> </p><p>Eventually a quaint seaside town was established in place of the castle. It became known for trade and delicious food, and, to the intrigued, an ancient treasure which slept beneath its bustling streets.</p><p> </p><p>A young lass with long green hair reaching down her back and two prominent braids, each dangling over her shoulders, stretched her arms wide as she took her first step off the platform leading to a crowded pier. Her lithe body felt stiff and sore from being cooped up in a cabin aboard the cruise ship.</p><p> </p><p>“Ahh~ that feels so good!” she said to herself, limbering up. Fraught as could be, she grasped the railing and kicked out her legs from below her bright orange dress. Her sundress, snugly fitting her top, twisted and twirled with every motion. Secured on one of her dress’s lean, green spaghetti straps was her favorite flower, an orange blossom.</p><p> </p><p>Having been deprived of solid ground on the long journey, she skipped through the bustling crowd on the wharf. The fresh air was salient and filled with the scents of the seaside market. Overlooking the docks, a lively town seemed to rise high into the air atop its steep stone foundation.</p><p> </p><p>A briny sea breeze took her by surprise. She hurried to adjust her short skirt. With a sidelong glance at the people staring at her, she quickly retrieved a tourist pamphlet and pretended to have been looking for it.</p><p> </p><p>“Phew,” she exhaled, hiding her warm blush behind the unfolded leaflet. Though she felt comfortable in her girly attire, it was hardly any consolation if people saw her exposed by the wind. She peered down at her pale skin between the cut of her dress, at her red core nestled between her breasts which heaved from her worried sigh.</p><p> </p><p>As she made her way up the winding roads towards the main part of town, she kept an eye out for street signs to help orient her, but still felt alone in a brand new environment.</p><p> </p><p>“This is so scary…” she said in a muffled tone. “I don’t see anything helpful. Ohh no. What if I get lost?” She considered asking for help, maybe someone would have directions or—</p><p> </p><p>“Ette!” shouted a cheerful voice from the distance.</p><p> </p><p>No way! Ette thought as her golden eyes shot up, flaring in surprise. Right when she needed her was when her friend showed up. “Seras?!”</p><p> </p><p>Seras had similar features to Ette, but her eyes were a deep crimson that was easy to get lost in. Wearing her favorite green hoodie and a pair of leggings tightly caressing her thighs, Seras ambled toward Ette wearing an excited grin, her fluffy green hair bouncing behind her. Her pure white skin shimmered in the sunlight. Seras possessed an unmistakable cool beauty with an immediate appeal that did not go unnoticed. Her strides were so confident and the way she pushed her sizable chest out naturally with superb posture made it feel even better to see her.</p><p> </p><p>“Seras!” Ette exclaimed, hugging her tightly.</p><p> </p><p>“Ette!” Seras giggled as well, holding her too.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh my gosh, I’m so happy to see you!”</p><p> </p><p>“Me too!”</p><p> </p><p>Ette gasped, feeling incredibly relieved from her prior stress. “I was so worried I’d gotten lost!”</p><p> </p><p>“Aw, don’t say that!” Seras squeezed her friend closely.</p><p> </p><p>Since the front of Seras’s top was open, their reunion embrace resulted in a bit more than they had anticipated as their exposed hearts bumped into each other. Their red cores were aglow with each other’s cheerfulness. The slight contact was enough to make them both feel a shiver of pleasure as their feelings traded. Even more pleasing was the sensation of their breasts pressing against each other. All their stimulated senses compounded, multiplied on top of the other’s, which left quite an impression on them both.</p><p> </p><p>Ette had to catch her breath. “Wow…you missed me, I missed you too!”</p><p> </p><p>Seras nodded, while she clasped Ette’s shoulders. “Of course I missed you!”</p><p> </p><p>Noticing the place surrounding her friend’s heart was significantly fuller than she remembered, Seras snidely yet playfully remarked, “My, my…look how much little Colette has grown.”</p><p> </p><p>Ette flushed, hearing her full name reminded her of when she was younger. She pushed back with her cushy pair into Seras’s cozy boobs. “You’ve gotten bigger in places too.”</p><p> </p><p>“Chaaa~!” Seras chuckled, jiggling her chest and shaking a pretty heart shaped red crystal gem dangling from her choker. “And what about you Ette? You better still be drinking your milk! Maybe they’ll get even bigger~!”</p><p> </p><p>The two of them would always joke about their tits. It wasn’t very mature, but it was something they did regularly since they started developing their effeminate features. Though it was a bit straining on their backs, neither seemed to mind the round jugs. Fortunately their telekinetic powers helped out.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve been drinking plenty of strawberry milk!” Ette cupped her perky pair in her hands. Then she pressed them up, quite proud to finally have grown to the point where she exceeded Seras’s voluptuousness. “Mine are fine!”</p><p> </p><p>“Heeh~” Seras gave her a wry look. “You sure you wanna be groping yourself in public?”</p><p> </p><p>“Eeep!” A flash of bewilderment took over Ette’s face. She was fondling herself in the middle of the street in broad daylight! She quickly dove into Seras to conceal her embarrassment. The impact was soft, but then again, so were both their chests.</p><p> </p><p>Seras often coddled her like an older sister. This was no exception. She wrapped her arms around Ette. This brought their hearts closer together, creating a psychic link between them through which they felt the other’s feelings. It just so happened they were both joyful to be together, and that made their shared connection feel even stronger.</p><p> </p><p>Ette’s heart further nudged Seras’s as she asked, “Hey, are you feeling up for some food?”</p><p> </p><p>“You must be starving after your trip!” Seras quickly deduced.</p><p> </p><p>“A little.” Ette made a grumble. Or maybe that was her stomach.</p><p> </p><p>“Let’s go,” said Seras, “I know a great place in town, they make delicious pizza!”</p><p> </p><p>“Ooh! That sounds amazing!”</p><p> </p><p>They briskly walked through the busy town, thoroughly enjoying the open air. Before long they found themselves at an outdoor eatery on a street corner. They sat down at a table and ordered a whole pizza to share.</p><p> </p><p>“Mmm, I love how the sea breeze makes me feel so free!” Ette said to Seras. Her long hair billowed behind her without a care in the world. Even her two braids fluttered around as though the sea air had given them a life of their own.</p><p> </p><p>“It is nice, isn’t it!” Seras beamed as she held her own floofy hair in place. “I’m so happy you came to visit me! We’ll have to go to the beach together!”</p><p> </p><p>“That sounds lovely!” Ette returned a smile just as the food arrived. “Ooh, this looks so delicious!”</p><p> </p><p>“Mhm!” Seras eagerly blew on the steaming slice she took. “The pizza here is the best, but don’t you dare corrupt it by ordering it with pineapples!”</p><p> </p><p>The two of them enjoyed their fresh pizza straight from the brick oven. The cheese was warm and gooey, the tomato sauce was full of savory flavor, and the fresh bread was simply divine.</p><p> </p><p>While the girls cheerfully ate their meal, at a nearby table, someone asked, “Didja see all that construction going on around town?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, yeah,” answered another patron, “has to do with excavating an ancient treasure!”</p><p> </p><p>Ette’s ears perked skyward and she tried to listen in on the interesting conversation.</p><p> </p><p>Seras keenly picked up on her curiosity and explained, “Oh yeah, a lot of people have been searching for the buried treasure. Cheesy, I know.” Seras tugged a piece of gooey cheese which dripped on her chest after she took a big bite. Like a white suspension bridge, it spanned from one of her boobs to the other, held aloft by her core. Plucking it off from her heart, she guided it into her mouth with a satisfied smirk. “It’s said to have been hidden away since its power, if released, would catch ‘em all.”</p><p> </p><p>Ette repeated with a confused expression, “Catch ‘em all?”</p><p> </p><p>Seras carefully spoke, “According to the legend, if that doesn’t happen then the whole world might be destroyed by the power of a royal demon. The same menace said to have buried the castle. However, getting filthy rich beats ominous prophecy any day of the week. Recently people discovered there are tunnels and catacombs under the town which might lead to a secret entrance.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re saying there’s a treasure hunt going on right now!?” Ette was all too eager. “How come you’re not looking for it?”</p><p> </p><p>“I guess I don’t have much reason to.” Seras grinned in her usual relaxed way which always seemed to make those around her comfortable. “I’m pretty content at home with my hobbies, playing the guitar.” Peering at the busy streets, Seras gave her a sidelong glance. “Tell you what…if you’d like to look around a little, we can go to the excavation site.”</p><p> </p><p>“Let’s check it out!” urged Ette. “That sounds <em>way, way</em> more fun than staying at home!”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, okay!”</p><p> </p><p>The two of them made their way through the streets. They did not appear the least bit out of place in their casual clothes, Seras with her hoodie and Ette in her dress. In fact, it would almost be possible to mistake them for sisters. Even though each had their own unique style, when they were near one another their similarities shone brighter than their differences.</p><p> </p><p>In their ambles through the older part of the seaside town, the pair came across a narrow alleyway between masonry leading to an excavation site. However, it was receiving a lot of foot traffic from other curious people.</p><p> </p><p>“Mmm, not good,” grumbled Ette. “It feels like a tourist trap!”</p><p> </p><p>Seras giggled. “I know, right?!”</p><p> </p><p>“Seriously.” Ette rolled her golden eyes. “At this rate we’ll be waiting until sunset just to catch a glimpse!”</p><p> </p><p>Seras snatched Ette by the arm and gestured. “Luckily, I know another way!”</p><p> </p><p>They marched onward through another backstreet, then into an old abandoned building. While it wasn’t scary, it was unconventional. The whole time Ette was looking over her shoulder worried they might get in trouble for trespassing.</p><p> </p><p>“Relax, I got this,” Seras said, briskly skipping through the rubble with panache. Once on the other side of the room she revealed an entrance to a dim corridor.</p><p> </p><p>“Oooh, how do you know about this?” wondered Ette.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s a secret, but I know this whole town top to bottom!”</p><p> </p><p>“Hm, then what about the treasure? Why don’t you know where that is, genius?”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey!” Seras blushed. “No need to be mean, Ette!”</p><p> </p><p>“Whatever,” huffed Ette as she squeezed into the gap. “Do you have a flashlight? It’s kinda dark and scary.”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course I do, <em>genius</em>!” Seras snickered. Her telekinesis clutched an old lantern from nearby. With a spark from her fingertips, she illuminated the bright light, revealing a twisting path of limestone.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, wow, I didn’t know you knew how to Flash!” Ette commented. Then with a sly remark she added, “You certainly seem like the type to…”</p><p> </p><p>“Pfft!” Seras stuck out her chest as she proceeded down the dark corridor. “With assets like mine, who wouldn’t?”</p><p> </p><p>While their banter was good for their spirits, a creeping anxiety they shared seemed to multiply the deeper they went into the cavern. As the walls started to narrow, they both felt like the air split between them was starting to become thin.</p><p> </p><p>Eventually they reached a flat white wall standing in their way.</p><p> </p><p>“No way!” they said in unison.</p><p> </p><p>“How could this be a dead end!?” said Ette in a panic. “We came so far!”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, look over here!” Seras brushed her finger on the wall. “This piece of stone is different!”</p><p> </p><p>“Huh?”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s marble,” explained Seras. “See how smooth it is compared to the other walls?”</p><p> </p><p>“Ohh!” Ette realized the difference, it was subtle at first, but after Seras called her attention to it, it felt so obvious. “What’s that mean?”</p><p> </p><p>“It means that it has something to do with the walls of the buried castle. We gotta move this stone slab somehow!” Seras insisted.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, what if we both use our telekinesis?” suggested Ette.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t think that would work,” sighed Seras, “there’s grooves here along the edges to lock it in place, what we need is to find the key.”</p><p> </p><p>“The key?!” This whole mystery was shaping into an adventure.</p><p> </p><p>“Mhm.” Seras pointed at the ground. “See that? Looks like a pressure plate.”</p><p> </p><p>Ette looked at the raised slab on the floor, noticing the esoteric markings imprinted on its face. “Wait a sec, Serser, sounds a little dangerous!”</p><p> </p><p>“Luckily we can remote activate it with Psychic!” However, when Seras tried to use her psychic powers, purple sparks flew up from a glowing black seal etched into the stone plate. “Is that a Dark Seal?” gasped Seras.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s that?”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s another part of the legend.” Seras gulped. “Since the treasure belonged to the Dark Demon, darkness was used to seal the Dark Demon’s treasure away. Kind of as a poetic way of keeping the treasure locked in.”</p><p> </p><p>“So our powers won’t effect the mechanism at all!” Ette deduced.</p><p> </p><p>“Seems that way, but if you’re able stand there…”</p><p> </p><p>“Eeep! No way! It could be a trap!” Ette exclaimed.</p><p> </p><p>“Fine, I’ll stand there.” Seras bravely walked toward the plate and stood on it. She was careful not to let her feet touch the Dark Seal. It sank into the earth, making a click.</p><p> </p><p>“Ok, now what?” asked Ette.</p><p> </p><p>“Now…hm, there’s gotta be another trick to it.” Seras bit her lip.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, what about the stone there?” Ette pointed to the wall near Seras. “Looks like it has some grooves in the middle of a circle.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ette!” Seras called out excitedly. “That has to be it!”</p><p> </p><p>“Uhh.” She lowered her eyelids and scratched her head. “I don’t know what to do with it though.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ok. Just like…” Seras extended her hand and pushed each of her fingers into the recesses in the rock surrounded by a ring. When she did, the circle began to glow bright gold. “…THIS!”</p><p> </p><p>“Whoa! What’d you do, Seras? It’s all glowy!”</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, the whole earth started to shake. Ette held on to Seras, hugging her as dust fell from the low ceiling. Then the whole door began to move by sliding, there was a slight opening! Inside, they could see some faint amber light. But then the pressure plate began to crumble as what looked like veins spreading out from the Dark Seal ate through the rock platform.</p><p> </p><p>“Let’s go!” Seras said.</p><p> </p><p>They headed for the door, but with no support on the destroyed pressure plate, it began to reverse its direction!</p><p> </p><p>“Crap! We have to hurry!” yelled Seras.</p><p> </p><p>They charged faster at the door. But the gap was closing too fast. “We’re not gonna make it!” shouted Ette.</p><p> </p><p>Seras pushed her forward. “We’re almost there!”</p><p> </p><p>Ette dove to give Seras more room from behind her. But as soon as she crossed the threshold, Seras’s voice was gone. In fact, Ette didn’t feel her friend’s hand anymore against her back as soon as she passed through the entrance. It was as if she had vanished.</p><p> </p><p>“Seras!” she shouted, turning around. But the way she had come looked different. She couldn’t see Seras even though she was right there a moment ago.</p><p> </p><p>The door slammed closed behind her and Ette felt a chill. Something wasn’t right. It seemed as though the door’s appearance had altered. She blinked once. Then twice. The door had completely transformed. It was no longer an old slab, but a smooth and polished panel.</p><p> </p><p>She rushed toward the wall and smashed her hands against it to no avail. Her telekinesis was no use either, she couldn’t push the mechanism keeping it in place. It was as though the door had become a solid stone wall as soon as she passed through it.</p><p> </p><p>“Seras! Seras!” she called out. When no response came, she pressed her ear to the door. She couldn’t hear anything from the other side. It was dead quiet, as though on the other side was solid earth. Was she trapped in some other realm?</p><p> </p><p>One thing was certain. She was afraid. Seras still had the lantern, so she could go back the way she came, but Ette was trapped in a strange chamber illuminated by an alien amber light. Something felt unspeakably bizarre about this place. It was as if she had entered a realm divorced from the one she came from.</p><p> </p><p>Just where was she? And how would she get out?</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ette picked herself up and brushed the dirt off her citrus colored dress. Her gold eyes gradually adjusted to the environment, which appeared to be some sort of underground palace. The rich accents of lavish upholstery from long ago was remarkably preserved by time. Soft cushions adorned the long halls of elaborate tile.</p><p> </p><p>“Hello?” Ette whispered in a timid voice. “Is anyone home?” When no one answered, she decided to keep looking. If the other excavators had found another way down here, then surely that meant there would be another way out. At least, she hoped.</p><p> </p><p>The echoes of her steps on the tile was all that broke the stillness in the winding hallways as Ette precariously wandered through the castle. Unlike a normal building, there were no windows to the outside world, since she was of course underground. But the more she looked around the more treasure she saw. There was a whole lot of gold plates and rings and other precious stones strewn around the warmly glowing galleries. But not a single sign of any life. She couldn’t help but wonder: What good would all these treasures be without that?</p><p> </p><p>Just then a slithering noise caused Ette’s ears to perk up. She turned around, expecting to see a giant snake. Yet, despite all her senses telling her otherwise, nothing was there. Deeply concerned, she held her heart, smooshing her breasts against her core.</p><p> </p><p>Her breaths were quickening, she felt like something wasn’t right. She couldn’t tell what, she felt so scared. Why did she have to have this stupid idea to come here?!</p><p> </p><p>The noise again startled her. It came from above her this time. She looked up at the gangling chandeliers, and the strange amber crystals glowing in them like magical autumn leaves. However, there was nothing she saw moving, even though she knew she heard movement. Was she losing her mind?</p><p> </p><p>She dashed, trying to find somewhere to flee. If she was being chased by something she couldn’t see, she had to put something between herself and it. In the distance, past the myriad of riches haphazardly placed around the place, she saw it. A tall arched opening led to a room with a solid wood door. Racing inside, she quickly used her full weight to shut the door and set the latch down to lock it.</p><p> </p><p>By now her heart was pounding and her fleeting breaths ragged. She found herself in a grand bedroom. Pressing her ear against the wooden door she strained to listen for the ominous slithering sound but heard no sign of it.</p><p> </p><p>Convinced she was safe, she took her attention to the lavish suite she found herself in. “Phew.” Ette wiped her brow, wet from stress. “What is this? Some sort of royal bedroom?” There were more of those golden rings, each approximately the size of a bracelet, scattered on the posh upholstery.</p><p> </p><p>For an ancient underground palace, it was in surprisingly good condition. Then she thought back to how she got here. Maybe here wasn’t the same place she was from. It hurt her mind to think about it, but the evidence was mounting that she had been brought to a different realm.</p><p> </p><p>Exhausted from her anxious thoughts, she collapsed onto the softest thing in sight, a king-size bed with cherrywood color sheets and abundance of red-yellow pillows. Her legs were all warm and sweaty from running so she took off her stockings. Despite the still air of the bedchamber, she felt much cooler.</p><p> </p><p>Her eyes stared up at the ceiling and the scarlet curtain which met with the bedposts. A wave of tiredness began to overcome her. All the tension had really gotten to her and she still wasn’t sure how she was going to escape this mysterious castle.</p><p> </p><p>Focusing on calming her breathing, she stretched out on the bed. Her hands reached for a puffy pair of pink pillows resting in the corner of her weary eyes. “What oddly shaped pillows,” she murmured sleepily. They felt quite warm and smooth in her hands. Soft too. Somewhat elastic. Then, they started to move. Her heart froze.</p><p> </p><p>They weren’t pillows at all. With her focus trained on what her fingers were grasping, it appeared to be a bubble-shaped ass, connected to a short back with a thick tail.</p><p> </p><p>“Whahh?!”</p><p> </p><p>Her whole body jumped in shock, but something on her belly held her down. Alarmed, she gazed down past her bosom to see the end of the pink tail pinning her. It tightened around her abdomen, lassoing the narrowest part of her hourglass figure. While she struggled, it snuck against the back of her heart, using that small gap between the comforter and her body to hug around her.</p><p> </p><p>A mischievous female voice told her, “You’re in <em>my</em> bed!”</p><p> </p><p>Initially she tried to thrash, but the pink tendril wrapped around her arm before she could do much. In a panic she tried to pry it loose using her other hand. However, her fingers couldn’t get a good grip on the smooth and slick appendage.</p><p> </p><p>Thoroughly struck, her eyes traveled up from where it was creasing her dress. The tail was connected to a strange looking Gardevoir with a completion as pink as bubblegum. Her eyes were jet black, save for her irises which were also a similar rose color. Though her heart was red like many of Ette’s friends, her shorter, more traditional style hair was ashen instead of green.</p><p> </p><p>“Eep!” Ette continued to struggle but to no avail. “What are you?!”</p><p> </p><p>“How rude!” The pink Gardevoir gave an exacerbated sigh. “First you break into my home, then you try to lock me out of my room, and now you’re about to sleep in my bed!”</p><p> </p><p>Ette was bewildered by the accusations. Even if they were all true, she felt like from her point of view she had not done anything wrong.</p><p> </p><p>“But, the one thing you did right.” Her lips formed a smile, revealing a fang. “Is give my cheeks a <em>good </em>squeeze.”</p><p> </p><p>Staring, Ette saw the dweller of this castle was wearing skintight black straps that just barely covered her sensuous assets. Her toned stomach gave way to hips with a sensual roundness to them. Her tender curves were covered, just barely, by dusky spandex sleeves with golden rings around them that resembled those gilded ornaments she came across before.</p><p> </p><p>“Aw, seriously?” It was difficult to tell due to her complexion, but her face seemed redder than usual. “Now you’re gonna gawk at me too?”</p><p> </p><p>Ette told herself to snap out of it and asked, “Who are you?!”</p><p> </p><p>“Me?” Her grin turned diabolical. “I am the Empress of this realm, the Dark Demon Queen who shall one day fulfill her destiny and catch ‘em all!”</p><p> </p><p>“W-What?!” None of what she said made sense. Despite her shock, Ette pointed out, “You didn’t even give a name!”</p><p> </p><p>Her commanding voice abruptly lowered, almost squeaking at first, as if she was embarrassed. “Oh, I uh… You, mortal, must refer to me as Majinvoir!”</p><p> </p><p>“Majinvoir!?” She continued to squirm from being wrapped by her tail. “What kinda dumb name is that?”</p><p> </p><p>“Quiet, you!” Majinvoir didn’t know her real name, but she was convinced there was a way to figure it out if only she could accomplish her mission. “It’s what people call me because they fear my powers!”</p><p> </p><p>Ette felt plenty fearful. Still, she fought hard to be brave. “I’m not afraid of you!” she said in a timorous voice.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re not?!” Majinvoir laughed. “You sound scared!”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not!” Ette sourly said in defiance. “Your name doesn’t even sound scary!”</p><p> </p><p>Majinvoir’s coral and black eyes widened. Usually, Gardevoir she encountered would run at the first sight of her. Not like Ette could flee since her tail had ensnared her. But she wasn’t even pleading with her. This made Majinvoir quite curious. Had it just been such a long time that people forgot about her? Since Majinvoir didn’t recognize the modern fashion of her dress, she must’ve been from a different era. Or was this Gardevoir different somehow? She certainly looked peculiar, with her long hair and twintail braids.</p><p> </p><p>“What?” Ette talked back, “Whaddya got that dumbstruck look in your eyes for?”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re not even going to beg?!” roared Majinvoir. She wanted to make it clear to her she was no longer on the defensive. She stood up. However, this made something very apparent about her. Something about her made her seem a lot less menacing. Her height. Or lack thereof.</p><p> </p><p>Fed up from wrestling with her tail, Ette sassed off, “For a Dark Demon Queen, you sure are short!”</p><p> </p><p>Something snapped behind Majinvoir’s eyes. Ette felt her tail tighten firmly against her spine as Majinvoir bellowed, “Don’t. Ever. Call. Me. SHORT!”</p><p> </p><p>“Ack!” Ette groaned as Majinvoir jumped on top of her.</p><p> </p><p>Saddling her, the pink Gardevoir snarled, “How do you like me now? Look how short <em>you</em> are!”</p><p> </p><p>Majinvoir did seem undeniably taller to Ette now. Not satisfied with just that, her thighs gripped close like a vise. She couldn’t get away. But not even that was enough. When Ette tried to turn her head to the side, Majinvoir simply used her tail like an extra arm to guide her gaze back towards her.</p><p> </p><p>“What’re you doing?”</p><p> </p><p>Majinvoir sighed softly instead of saying anything. The warmth from Majinvoir’s flushed body became inescapable. Ette could feel it intensifying straight through the flimsy fabric of her dainty dress. Only a few soaked threads separated their vaginas from rubbing against each other.</p><p> </p><p>“Mmm~!” Majinvoir’s fingers burrowed their way under her snug top. She was squeezing hard at her pink tits. The more she caressed them, the more they seemed to push out from her clothes.</p><p> </p><p>“What…wait…” Ette’s heartrate spiked as she realized the steamy heat radiating from the inside of Majinvoir’s crotch was amplified by Majinvoir fondling herself.</p><p> </p><p>Ette bucked from underneath her, she couldn’t watch this scene without being turned on and her body was responding to the visual, audial, and physical sensation of another Gardevoir groping her breasts while her wet crotch rubbed against her own.</p><p> </p><p>“You feel that?” Majinvoir asked as she ripped the top off her flushed, globular breasts. “Haaa~! That’s amazing! I feel it, and I can feel you feeling it, too. It’s like, as if, everything’s twice as strong!”</p><p> </p><p>Ette couldn’t take much more. Her empathy powers, Majinvoir’s empathy powers, both were creating a ridiculously heightened feedback cycle of their sensations. It all happened so suddenly. While words escaped her, she could only gasp at  the building rocking waves of both their bodies locked together in this heated dance.</p><p> </p><p>It just kept feeling better. And better. And then, somehow, better still. It was too good for them both. Ette had no words, her eyes were focused like laser beams on Majinvoir’s perky nipples, which were only a little bit pinker than the rest of her skin. Her breaths felt caught in her chest as jolts of electricity ran up through her belly from their steamy point of contact.</p><p> </p><p> “C’mon, you feel it too, right?”</p><p> </p><p>Ette’s muscles clenched as an electrical sensation ran through her thighs, her flesh rubbing against Majinvoir’s warmth.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t be so stiff.” With her tail, she squeezed on Ette’s tit through her dress. “Ohh, but <em>that</em> is the kind of stiff I like.”</p><p> </p><p>Majinvoir’s tail circling her areola caused Ette to softly moan, much to her satisfaction.</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck…” Majinvoir panted as she slid her finger down her front to the sodden place where their genitals met. “That sounded so good.”</p><p> </p><p>Ette couldn’t possibly blush any more. If it weren’t for her dress, she would be kissing Majinvoir down there. Her dress seemed to be absorbing all Majinvoir’s juices, while on the other side, her own were drenching her panties.</p><p> </p><p>Majinvoir’s hand furrowed between her thong and labia, pulling the flimsy wet fabric away in the process. This gave Ette a good look at Majinvoir’s snatch, which was dribbling a heady amount of lubrication all around her vulva. While Majinvoir used her fingers to spread her lips, her pink body shuddered, feeling sparks of pleasure. Meanwhile, Ette did not know how much more of this she could take, just watching her was making her feel so hot and lightheaded.</p><p> </p><p>By the looks of things, Majinvoir was quickly approaching a climax. Yet, before that happened, Majinvoir asked her, “Are you feeling left out?”</p><p> </p><p>Before Ette could answer, Majinvoir’s tail sought out her erect nipples directly, without the fabric in the way. It rubbed the side of Ette’s sweltering heart on its way down the opening in front of her dress by following the valley of her cleavage. Once there, her tail cupped Ette’s breast from underneath, deep inside her dress, which felt hot and closed-in like an oven.</p><p> </p><p>Ette shook violently from the sensation as her breasts became mere toys to Majinvoir’s tail. Her whole top jiggled, as did Majinvoir who was still straddling her and groping her own tits. The tip of her tail bore up through the fabric, zigzagging along the sensual roundness of her breast. Majinvoir easily located the small, puffed up nipple, which stood like a lighthouse above the smooth waters of her bust. Once there, her tail circled around the sensitive spot, coiling just tight enough to make Ette convulse from the pleasure.</p><p> </p><p>Seeing her plan unfolding, Majinvoir let drip small bits of semi-pink, translucent saliva on top of her own tits while she continued to massage them. Her rocking motions caused some of it to slide down her curvature and fall onto Ette’s heart. Occasionally, she bit at her lip and let out a moan of pleasure.</p><p> </p><p>The building pressure between them was so abundant, they both wanted to get closer to each other. Yet with Majinvoir naked and Ette still clothed, that presented an obvious problem. She wanted to see more of her body, however, her tail was not nearly as patient.</p><p> </p><p>Ette discovered Majinvoir’s tail wanted more than just her breasts. From its strategic position of entering the low cut of her dress and avariciously surrounding her boobs from beneath, it traveled further down her smooth pasty skin, like a skier on freshly fallen snow.</p><p> </p><p>Her pink eyes seemed to illuminate with intrigue as the tail, covered by the tightness of Ette’s dress and pushed flush to her abdomen, arrived at its destination. It hesitated for just a moment as it lifted the elastic band of her panties, giving Ette a chance to feel where it had gone to. How deep it was inside her dress, its thicker part rubbing relentlessly at her breasts and heart, all while Majinvoir continuously frolicked with her tits on top of her.</p><p> </p><p>However, this presented another problem. Because their most sensitive regions were touching, that meant the tail had essentially reached a dead end, unless they separated their crotches from the kiss through Ette’s dress and panties. Majinvoir’s thighs clamping possessively on Ette’s made that seem like it was not a possibility. At least, not yet.</p><p> </p><p>“You like it, Braids?” asked Majinvoir. She had not expected this to turn her on as much as it did. In fact, ever since she started, she came to the realization that this was a lot more special than she initially had in mind. What did that mean? Was this Gardevoir special somehow?</p><p> </p><p>Pressure welled in Ette’s chest as she tried to conjure a rational response, but she was absolutely feeling like she was walking on air. “I…would you get off…me?” Ette didn’t intend to but her voice trailed off as Majinvoir licked her lip and shuddered above her.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, you wanna get off?”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s not what I said!”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s what I heard.” Majinvoir snickered, causing her breasts to bounce. “Let me tell you something, I can grant wishes, you know? Part of my nature, I guess. It’s something I love to do right before I decide to catch one.”</p><p> </p><p>“Catch what?!” Ette could not believe, nor understand, what she was hearing.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m out to capture every Gardevoir, like you, and there’s one surefire way to do it.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’ll never catch me!” Ette said rebelliously. “I’m not going in any stupid ball! And you’ll never be able to catch ‘em all, that would destroy the world according to the legend!”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, that’s where you’re all wrong, Braids. See, I’m not out to destroy the world or anything boring like that, I’m just looking for a good time. So, I need to feel your energy mixing with my own. That’s how I like to catch ‘em. And one day I’ll catch ‘em all.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re gonna do WHAT?!”</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t get it?” Groaning, Majinvoir reached down to the pillow Ette was laying on and picked up one of her braids. “See, it’s not too complicated. Just like this. You twist your hair up and it gets bigger, stronger, from all the strands mixing together.”</p><p> </p><p>“I really wish you wouldn’t bring my braids into this – they’ve got nothing to do with you!”</p><p> </p><p>“Ok then, you asked for it.” Majinvoir dropped her braid next to Ette’s tit that didn’t have her tail running next to and began rubbing it while continuing to do the same to her own breast.</p><p> </p><p>“Why me?!”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re here, aren’t you?” Majinvoir’s head cocked to the side. “In MY bed.”</p><p> </p><p>The gravity of the situation really sunk in on her. She had no idea landing in some stranger’s bed in an underground castle would result in this. Furthermore, she could see no easy escape from the Dark Demon Queen. “I didn’t realize it was yours.”</p><p> </p><p>“Aw, stop it, you’re sounding super sad, it’s not a good look for you.” Majinvoir began to stroke at her tits again. “You know I’ve been stuck here, what, I don’t even know how long.”</p><p> </p><p>As much as Ette didn’t like being jumped by her, she felt bad for Majinvoir. Even though she said she was the queen in this castle, she didn’t have a memory of who she was or when she got here. Something in her gloomy eyes exposed a genuine vulnerability Ette could not quite explain. “You have?”</p><p> </p><p>“Mmm, I’ve been stuck here for a very long time, and since I haven’t been able to mix my powers with those of other Gardevoir, I get the feeling all the energy I’ve been saving needs to find somewhere else to go.” Majinvoir twisted her hips in order to cause Ette’s skirt to start to hitch up, removing one of the cloth barriers between them. “I thought for sure the first unlucky sap to wind up here wouldn’t be one. Guess we both got lucky.”</p><p> </p><p>“We?” Ette repeated airily. The sweltering warmth from her thighs was spreading faster than a wildfire. She wasn’t sure if the pressure near her stomach was Majinvoir anymore. What if it was herself?</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, princess,” she sneered sarcastically. “What? You think this is <em>only</em> me getting turned on?”</p><p> </p><p>Her face was blushing like crazy, realizing her delicate nether region was all wet, from her juices drenching the fabric.</p><p> </p><p>Sensing this, Majinvoir leaned down toward her. “I don’t think it’s fair to force you, since you did break me out of here by destroying the seal. I may be an evil demon queen but that doesn’t mean I’m ungrateful.”</p><p> </p><p>Technically, it was her <em>and</em> Seras who had done it, Ette knew better than to reveal that tiny detail right now. “You mean, you just wanted to get out of here?” she wondered.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes.” Majinvoir’s breasts loomed above her like two soft boulders swaying with her light pants, her nipples rising and falling.</p><p> </p><p>“Then why don’t you…” Ette was about to say, ‘walk on out of here’, but a wave of heat from her soaked crotch came over her and she simply parted her thirsty lips in a gasp.</p><p> </p><p>From above, she looked down at Ette slyly. “If only it were so easy.” Slowly she started to lean down further, closer. Bringing her body down first so her tits touched down on Ette’s, then her heart, and finally only an inch of separation between their faces.</p><p> </p><p>“I think…we should get you out of here, Majin.”</p><p> </p><p>Nodding in agreement, her forehead bumped into Ette.</p><p> </p><p>“You said you need to do something to leave here, you need to catch a Gardevoir? And you do that by mixing your energy with them?” Though Ette didn’t understand the ritual, she could make assumptions. “What happens to them?”</p><p> </p><p>“…Nothing.” However, Majin’s response seemed unseasonably delayed.</p><p> </p><p>Ette was enough of an empath to feel something was amiss. “You shouldn’t lie,” she chastised.</p><p> </p><p>Majin sighed, then looked her in the eyes. “Look, I don’t know what might happen since I haven’t done this in… I don’t know how long or when or anything. So, yeah, the first time in what could be centuries might be different.”</p><p> </p><p>For some reason Majin’s honesty really struck a chord with her. Ette felt her heart touch hers and said in a gentle voice, “Ok.”</p><p> </p><p>Majin could still sense her apprehension. She empathized with Ette’s nervousness because, secretly, she didn’t want anyone else to experience the awfulness of not remembering who she was or where she came from. “Don’t worry,” she told her, simpering a laugh, “what, are you scared of being a Dark Demon Princess?”</p><p> </p><p>Ette’s cheeks flushed, not from being called such a ridiculous thing, but because it was endearing the way Majin said it. Like she <em>meant</em> it. Whatever that meant. Was she still playing around or was she serious?</p><p> </p><p>Majin huffed, “I didn’t even get your name and you’re going to help me?”</p><p> </p><p>“Ohh, I’m, uh, Colette.” She smiled as her long tresses rose and fell on her chest with each excited breath. “But my friends call me Ette.”</p><p> </p><p>“Friends?” Majin had no idea what that was, but it sounded so nice to her. In fact, her face seemed to smile the way she would if she could just manage to remember something from long ago.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah-huh. Like, Seras, she’s one of my best friends.” Ette also smiled. “We were going on an adventure and that’s how I wound up here.”</p><p> </p><p>“I see,” replied Majin. She couldn’t help but plot in her mind that Ette could connect her to other Gardevoirs in order to accomplish her mission. Yet, those scheming thoughts of hers appeared to vanish when she saw the look in Ette’s golden eyes. She really seemed happy to have her friends, like Seras. Majin didn’t understand why, but that simple awareness made it impossible to focus on her objective. Right now, in this moment, she wanted to have what Ette did because what she was describing seemed to make her feel genuinely joyful and content just to think about.</p><p> </p><p>Sensing a moment of opportunity, Ette pushed up on Majin while she was contemplating, this sudden motion turning her so they were laying side-by-side on the bed.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s the big idea?!” fumed Majin, embarrassed to have been taken off-guard by the one she was supposed to have taken off-guard.</p><p> </p><p>Grinning, Ette told her, “Now we’re even!” Though Majin was short, when they were next to each other it became difficult to tell with their bodies flush against each other. This also drew them closer in a new way, because it wasn’t only Majin getting closer to Ette but also Ette snuggling closer to Majin.</p><p> </p><p>Their heated connection continued to simmer as their soft bodies contacted one another, shimmering in the low light of the bedroom.</p><p> </p><p>Majin fixated on Ette with a dark look, her eyes deep and yearning. Their hearts, interlocked between their breasts, pounded in a synchronized beat. It spurred them both to move in a fluid motion, rubbing against one another, bouncing to the rhythm of their reciprocated frenzy for one another.</p><p> </p><p>Just when the boundaries between their bodies faded into the background amid their passionate grinding, Ette pressed her lips to Majin’s.</p><p> </p><p>“Mph~!” Majin made a surprisingly cute sound from the delicate contact. But then she let herself go, drawn into the kiss. As their sweltering bodies continued to relentlessly ply and twist together, with their arms, legs, and tail, their tongues engaged in a similar erotic dance.</p><p> </p><p>Both closed their eyes and allowed themselves to be transported by the bliss of their kiss. Their lips glided back and forth in search of the perfect spot, their exploratory tongues entwining whilst their mouths pressed closer together.</p><p> </p><p>Ette’s nipples were stiff as could be, jutting out from her dress. Since Majin’s hot body was incessantly rubbing against her, it did not take much for their perkiness to escape the fabric. Once freed from their prison, she let out a tender gasp as hers traced around her partner’s soft breasts, coupled with the electrifying sensation of them finally meeting Majin’s firm nipples. Every spot of them tingled.</p><p> </p><p>Continuing faster, more frantically in their incessant longing for one another, their crimson hearts slid over one another again and again. In their building caress, their cores seemed to merge together somewhere between the indescribable center comprising of them both. Tethering their shared desire, it augmented and spiraled into something far beyond their individual sensibilities.</p><p> </p><p>There was a hotness between their thighs, a bottomless yearning, as unrelenting as it was mutual. Their impassioned feelings were being shared by their hearts and bodies at the same time. Well beyond the point of no return, the protracted kiss broke as their lips eagerly sought out additional pleasures.</p><p> </p><p>While Ette kissed at the nape of her neck, Majin’s tail slid between her braids, behind her dress, searching for whatever was keeping her clothing in place. Giggling from the ticklish sensation, Ette squirmed in Majin’s arms so her hands guided the straps off her slight shoulders.</p><p> </p><p>“Haah!” gasped Ette, feeling goosebumps on her skin.</p><p> </p><p>With Majin’s tail pulling on the dress from behind, and her hands from the front, she had Ette out of her attire in no time at all. However, Ette’s drenched panties still stood in the way as the final obstacle, imprisoning the deep, welling, burning, inside her.</p><p> </p><p>Majin breathed heavily, the stimulation of Ette’s pecking at her sensitive skin was making her feel weak in the knees. Her arms and tail returned in kind, roaming all over Ette’s naked skin, eliciting shudders and cooing between her biting kisses on Majin’s neck.</p><p> </p><p>Ette’s hands found her hips, following the gentle curve all the way down to her butt. It’s so firm, and perfectly shaped, she thought. The realization only spurred her increasing advances. It made her want to get closer to it, and she traveled lower, planting sweet kisses all along the way until she found herself suckling on her tits. She felt as though her body was acting on total instinct.</p><p> </p><p>Similarly, explosions were going off in Majin’s head from the spinning sensation of all the caressing. Majin’s instincts implored her to grasp at Ette’s panties. As she pulled them loose to reveal her womanhood, she gasped at how incredibly soaked it was already. Prying the underwear using her tail, she eagerly rubbed it all over her juices still covering the fabric while guiding it down Ette’s slender legs, savoring every moment.</p><p> </p><p>Ette backed off from Majin’s breasts to catch her breath, yet a thin strand of saliva lingered between her quivering lips and her hardened nipple.</p><p> </p><p>Once Majin got her panties off, her tail squeezed around the drenched cloth, coating itself in the intoxicating lewdness.</p><p> </p><p>“How are you so…wet for me?” asked Majin in a dumbstruck voice.</p><p> </p><p>Amid her hot, sweaty breaths, Ette saw Majin’s tail swaying more rhythmically than usual. She followed it to her, to discover a hypnotized Majin staring straight at her pussy with her eyes agape and a drooling mouth. “Aaah!” Ette exclaimed in embarrassment. “Why are you staring so <em>much</em> at it!?”</p><p> </p><p>Blinking, Majin proceeded to stroke her puffy pink labia. “It’s because it’s really cute, like you.”</p><p> </p><p>Ette squealed in pleasure from both the confession and as her fingers ran along the slick sides of her vulva. Her whole body trembled. But the building pressure welling inside her did not want to let Majin have all the fun. She hastily used her telekinesis to seize Majin’s slowly swaying tail.</p><p> </p><p>“Waah!” Majin squeaked, realizing she had been caught. She glanced up at Ette, giving her a sly grin. “Oh, so that’s what you want, huh?”</p><p> </p><p>Ette nodded, her eyes clouded with arousal. Her hands brushed Majin’s hair feverishly as her face inched closer to her soaked opening. Spreading her legs wider, she felt Majin’s hot breaths against her pussy.</p><p> </p><p>Hovering above her quivering inner thighs, Majin reached her hands up to meet Ette’s on either side of her ears. Holding their hands together, she started with feathery licks to the sides, flicking her tongue occasionally against the inner lips.</p><p> </p><p>Every time Majin touched the sensitive part with her tongue, fireworks went off in Ette’s head while her clit was tenderly teased. However, because their fingers were woven together, she could not grab her hair to thrust her into where she wanted to feel her. Every time her slick entrance felt the flicking of her tongue, she wanted to lose control and give in, but at the same time she truly desired nothing more than to keep going.</p><p> </p><p>Majin’s vision narrowed while being drawn into her, both hands loosened from Ette’s so she could finally push her head where she wanted it. They had effortlessly transitioned to having their mouths facing each other’s pussies. By tugging on each other’s ears, they made increasingly erotic noises as exponentially building waves of pleasure racked their bodies.</p><p> </p><p>Obscenely horny, Ette clutched Majin’s butt and squeezed. The firmness greeting her fingertips gave way to Majin’s saturated pussy gaping in front of her face, which she sought to explore. At first, she nipped at her smooth thighs, but the sensation of Majin going down on Ette’s pussy made Ette rush to delve deep into Majin’s. Working through the outer lips to the inner soft pinkness, Majin began to purr uncontrollably at the sensation. The further they delved into each other, the more intense their mewls became.</p><p> </p><p>Their oozing centers had different flavors. As Ette licked at the oozing opening like ice cream, tasting ripe, dessert strawberries. Meanwhile Ette’s essence coated and melted all over Majin’s tongue, its sweetness reminding her of fresh citrus.</p><p> </p><p>Feeling the pressure consistently build from their rhythm, every time their tongues touched the entrance to each other’s hole would bring about an involuntary quiver which effected them both in equal measure. Moaning between their feverish pants, grinding wet, intimate heat onto one another’s faces, they were sharing everything. Every bit of their oral sex was completely synchronized.</p><p> </p><p>Yet there was one thing Majin had which Ette lacked, her tail, slick as could be. Its tip briefly slid against Ette’s front entrance. Lubricated by wetness, the sensation overwhelmed her. She instinctively clenched up, tightening before her tail could penetrate deep. In response, the tip of her tail furrowed to open her vulva while Majin continued to lick at her clit. The sensation was so filling and warm, and yet it led to uncontrollable convulsions of deepest bliss.</p><p> </p><p>It was not long before Ette felt herself spasming in her pelvic region. Knowing she was about to come from just this small taste of pleasure, Ette quickly reciprocated, forcing her mouth to Majin’s clit and stimulating every single nerve in her body at once. Ette sensed her back arch in pleasure as she worked her whole mouth through the delightful flesh of her pussy near the crowned jewel. Pleasing her in a most visceral manner, she licked harder and faster. Majin’s tail could not go deeper inside but Ette’s clit was getting more than enough attention for her to respond in kind. Using her lips, Ette pinned the base of Majin’s clit down and took her whole clit inside her mouth and rubbed it non-stop with her tongue while her own sex was stimulated.</p><p> </p><p>There was a tremendous shudder all around them, and the whole universe shook as they both climaxed simultaneously. Their shared orgasm washed over them like a tidal wave, like a dam breaking in the middle of a typhoon. It came over them so fast and sudden, more fantastically however, it seemed to echo, reverberating through the psychic connection they shared. Each upsurge fed into the next, endlessly swelling through them both, creating a cyclical spiral of passion.</p><p> </p><p>Majin sprayed an unbelievable amount of nectar from her pussy. It squirted up like endless cannon fire, completely drenching Ette. Her strawberry scented honey glazed Ette’s hair a neon pink.</p><p> </p><p>Ette was having her own orgasm alongside. So intense was her climax, it pushed the tip of Majin’s tail out of her entranceway, but not before mixing with her in a milky strawberry and lemony cream shake. Majin eagerly opened her mouth to receive her flower’s squirting nectar. When Ette’s spasms began to subside, Majin licked at her glistening, pasty thighs, savoring every single drop of what to her tasted like citrus juice, like sugary lemonade.</p><p> </p><p>Neither of them could believe how great the fuck was. In fact, they were still living it, through the rippling aftershocks of their trembling bodies close together. With their chests heaving, they snuggled next to each other on the bed. Their bodies, breasts, and cores discovered the perfect spot where they fit together in a warm bliss.</p><p> </p><p>Basking in the delightful afterglow, Ette suddenly hugged Majin.</p><p> </p><p>At first, Majin was confused, but then she reciprocated. At first, they silently cuddled, feeling the hot throbbing of their naked bodies. But then Majin began to make soft meowing noises, almost a sort of cooing as Ette held her.</p><p> </p><p>“Majin, what’s wrong?”</p><p> </p><p>“Everyone thinks I’m an evil demon, but the truth is, I’m unsure who I even am or how I became who I am,” she said in a remarkably sensitive voice. “Because of who I am, and my powers, people are afraid of me, but really all I want to do is have a good time.”</p><p> </p><p>“Majin…”</p><p> </p><p>“How did you know?”</p><p> </p><p>“Know what?”</p><p> </p><p>“That hugging was my weakness?”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Hugging</em> is your weakness?” Ette smiled, her hair looking tie-dye neon pink over its original green color. “That doesn’t sound very much like a bad thing.”</p><p> </p><p>“I got a reputation!” Majin rebuked. “If people found out I melted from hugs…then I…I…!”</p><p> </p><p>“You won’t be so scary,” Ette teased.</p><p> </p><p>“Shut it, you!” Majin’s typical personality was starting to come back. “Pffft, speaking of melted, your hair’s completely pink!”</p><p> </p><p>“Ehehee~ you think it’s a good look for me?” Although Ette could only see it on her braids for some bizarre reason she could feel it in other parts of her hair. Suddenly she realized what Majin meant. She was being literal about her hair completely turning pink. Majin’s juices had melted, spread over, covering her green hair with a saccharine pinkness which smelled remarkably like candied strawberries. “On second thought, looks like I’m gonna need a wash.” She laughed nervously. Something about its proliferation didn’t seem normal. “Wow. It’s gotten absolutely everywhere…I can feel it all over, I think I should rinse off.”</p><p> </p><p>However, Majin did not find it as humorous. “You’d waste it?! How ungrateful and rude! Humph! I didn’t leave a single drop of your lemonade!”</p><p> </p><p>Ette’s cheeks turned scarlet in color, Majin was comparing her pussy juice to a sweet drink she loved. Not only that but she had devoured every bit of it.</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t believe you didn’t consume it.” Majin’s tail poked at her soft tummy rising and falling with each quickening breath.</p><p> </p><p>“Ohh.” Ette tried to think of a good excuse. The obvious answer was: “There’s simply way too much of it, Majin.”</p><p> </p><p>“You think so? I guess there was a lot I had saved up.” Majin frowned. “And, since you can’t change your shape like me, it’d be pretty damn tough for you.”</p><p> </p><p>“What? Change your shape? No way! You can do that?”</p><p> </p><p>Majin laughed, “Of course I can!” She then muttered, “Subject to a few conditions.”</p><p> </p><p>“Whoa!” Ette didn’t even release she had that amazing power. Yet, in retrospect, it made perfect sense. No wonder her tail was so adaptable, she was sure it changed its shape and size to hold her. And it might have been how Majin was able to chase her without being seen. However, right now, with Majin in her arms, she could tell she was looking at the real her.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re <em>so</em> easily impressed,” sighed Majin.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah,” Ette sheepishly admitted. Her hands toyed with her loose hair, trying to feel the melted pink. She expected a damp sensation, but this time was different. It didn’t feel clammy or dank or even moist. It felt toasty and warm which did not make sense. “I also <em>really </em>could use a bath to clean my hair off.”</p><p> </p><p>“A bath?” Majin cocked her head. “I have one…but…”</p><p> </p><p>“But…what?” Ette asked, feeling feverish.</p><p> </p><p>Majin gave a slight, impish laugh. “I don’t think it would <em>clean </em>anything off.”</p><p> </p><p>Ette gave her a sidelong glance. “What do you mean?”</p><p> </p><p>“See for yourself.” Majin gently held one of Ette’s pink-coated braids in front of both their faces.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ette watched in shock as the pink hue dissolved into her braids, wincing as a bright neon aura flared in her eyes right before her hair reverted back to its usual lime green color.</p><p> </p><p>Blinking, she went to open her mouth. However, before she could utter a word, she felt a jolt of electricity racing from the ends of her hair to the top of her head. But it did not stop there, the current passed through her head, tingling as it went down her spine to her heart.</p><p> </p><p>Her eyes shut from all the stinging. It felt like her brain was being rewired. She felt so much heat inside herself, like every blood vessel was churning magma throughout her whole body. All her senses magnified too. The vibrant aromas of orange blossoms and candied strawberries, herself and Majin, surrounded her in an embrace. She felt touch more viscerally, every muscle in her body twinged from the mere contact of her flushed skin against the bedsheets and Majin. And, though it was all so overwhelming for her, something answered her panting pleas to handle it. A rush of power rose through her, gysering up from those ends of her braids, like a volcano with all its earth changing might. In that moment, it felt like she too had the power to change reality on a whim.</p><p> </p><p>When the strange feeling passed, she opened her eyes. Everything <em>looked </em>the same, but something <em>felt </em>indescribably different.</p><p> </p><p>“Talk about an afterglow,” Majin smirked, “you were glowing like wild.”</p><p> </p><p>Ette quickly looked down to where she felt Majin’s fingers. However, she was surprised to see under Majin’s hands all the strawberry-scented liquid had been absorbed by her hair.</p><p> </p><p>“It…vanished?” Ette clutched her braid back from Majin, who was wearing a knowing grin. Rubbing her curious fingers through her hair braids, they felt remarkably sensitive to the touch and resilient too. Yet, Ette could not detect wetness. It was as though the creamy liquid from Majin’s tail combined with the pink nectar from Majin’s soaked and swollen vagina. And then what? The mixture melted into her hair in a flash of neon pink? “Where’d it go?”</p><p> </p><p>In a split-second Ette had her answer as her other braid lashed forward, seemingly of its own volition. She let out a startled “Eep!” as the lively piece of hair swung around Majin to hold her.</p><p> </p><p>Ette couldn’t vocalize her surprise into words. Both her braids, in fact most of her hair, was now drawn to Majin like a magnet. To any onlooker, it would appear as though Ette had become subject to a huge amount of static electricity causing her hair to act this way. But Majin knew, that couldn’t be the case. Not when her hair was doing everything it could to caress Majin.</p><p> </p><p>“What the—!” Ette squeaked as her hair braid slapped the side of Majin’s breast. Mesmerized by watching her boobs jiggle from the whack, Ette still couldn’t believe it. She hadn’t even touched Majin’s tits, nor used her telekinesis, and yet her hair was doing lewd things she could only imagine in the deepest parts of her horny mind.</p><p> </p><p>By now, Majin was well into her impish element. She beamed, feeling the individual strands of Ette’s hair playing with her curvy figure. They were once part of herself, yet now completely different. No longer were they the same organism as her since they had combined with Ette. However, the way they seemed so drawn to Majin made her realize those braids, or their owner, wanted to be with her. “If I recall…You didn’t want to bring your braids into any of this because they had nothing to do with me. But look at you now. Looks like you got your wish after all.”</p><p> </p><p>“Majin, what’s happening to me?!” Ette couldn’t think clearly since her hair felt unbelievable amounts of sensation coursing through it. As her braids twisted over Majin’s two swollen breasts, swirling around her stiff nipples, Ette could feel as though it was every bit of her who was touching those sensual parts of Majin’s body.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re feeling really perverted, aren’t you?” Majin rubbed her braid-covered mounds, kneading Ette into her tits. “You naughty Gardevoir.”</p><p> </p><p>“AaAa!” Ette was completely losing her mind. Desperately, she struggled to reason through the rosy haze of her continuous arousal. “Eee! Stop! I can’t take much more!”</p><p> </p><p>Majin paused for a moment, letting her get some relief. “OH!” She smugly smirked and feigned ignorance, cupping her breasts with the ends of Ette’s hair.  “Guess you can feel them through your hair~!”</p><p> </p><p>Ette looked at her wide-eyed. What she just told her was undoubtedly true. In fact, each breath Majin took that heaved her tits caused her to feel their motion straight through her braids. Yet, as electric as it felt, the building sensation was making her so horny she couldn’t think clear. There had to be a way to get whatever was causing all this sensation out of her hair! Yet a solution seemed miles away as Majin began racing their tips around her curvature.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll take that as a <em>yes</em>.” Again Majin started rubbing her glossy tits, this time using her fingers to squish the loose strands at the end all around her nipples.</p><p> </p><p>“Majin,” she gasped, “this is all really lewd, but it can’t be permanent!”</p><p> </p><p>“Mmm~ I dunno, for a mortal, anything in a demon time frame of reference is pretty permanent. You’re going to have to get used to it,” said Majin snidely.</p><p> </p><p>“Wait…what?!” Ette couldn’t believe what she was hearing. Her braids wouldn’t let up, they felt forever altered, which was pretty good evidence Majin was telling the truth.</p><p> </p><p>“Remember how I said I had been here a <em>long</em> time?” Majin toyed with her. “Since I haven’t been able to mix my powers with other Gardevoirs, all the energy I’ve been saving needed to find somewhere to go. Looks like you won the first-place prize.”</p><p> </p><p>Ette tried to pull away but her braids had a one-track mind. They were going for the one thing she wanted desperately - Majin’s tail. To Ette’s surprise, the braids were somehow able to become long enough to reach her tail. It was as if they changed shape just to get to where they wanted to be. But before she could even wrap her head around it all, they started coiling, winding and curling around her tail.</p><p> </p><p>“…Majin?” Confused, Ette asked in an endearing way belying her worry, “…What happened to me?”</p><p> </p><p>Majin pat her on the head while her tail wove with Ette’s twintail braids, creating a mutual sensation which felt beyond amazing. “I know you’ll miss me, so I’ll leave you something that will be damn sure of reminding you of me.” Yet as mind-blowingly good as it felt for both of them to be twisting tail and braids, it came to an end too soon.</p><p> </p><p>“Majin!” Ette gulped. “Don’t leave!”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not <em>that</em> evil.” She made a devilish laugh. “However, I think you need to take some time to figure out your emotions. They’re so twisted up.”</p><p> </p><p>“No!” With shocked eyes, Ette pressed her vibrant hair between her fingers, hoping for a way to squeeze out whatever had come over her like a tube of toothpaste. It had the opposite effect than she had hoped, it felt thrilling to touch herself this way. Her words lagged behind her obvious pleasure as she insisted, “There has to be some sort of way to get it out!”</p><p> </p><p>“Get it out?” Majin clicked her tongue. “What good would that do? It <em>is</em> you.”</p><p> </p><p>“What?!” Ette could not get used to feeling through her hair. In that respect, it felt vividly like having an extra set of limbs. But unlike her arms and legs, she did not feel the same level of kinetic control over them. What she did feel was every little thought crossing her mind flowing through them. “This can’t be right!”</p><p> </p><p>“Aw, you shouldn’t say that about yourself.”</p><p> </p><p>“What did you just say?!” Despite all the evidence to the contrary, Ette clung tightly to the hope this was either a very strange dream or Majin had taken over a part of her. But if Majin possessed her, then why did Ette feel so good? Furthermore, how could Majin be able to act out Ette’s inner feelings directly through her hair, or make Ette feel inside her brain the sensation of whatever her hair touched?</p><p> </p><p>“Mmm~I was pretty clear.” Majin stretched her body surprisingly far due to how limber she was as a shapeshifter. “You got a real good taste of royalty~mehehe.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re lying!” Ette’s reasoning skills felt impaired by the rush of it all. She knew it felt good and started hyperventilating.</p><p> </p><p>Majin comforted her with an unexpected cuddle, which caused her breathing to instantly become less erratic. “You’re such a ditz,” she said. Majin considered if it were anyone else who had gotten these powers of hers she might have a real problem on her hands. But since Ette had gotten her out, she felt this strange feeling like it was her responsibility to help Ette along. Moreover, since Majin could not remember her past, it meant a great deal to her to see that Ette retained her whole identity. “But at least you’re still you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Still…me?” The strangeness of the relief Majin expressed did not sink in since Ette was wrestling with herself. “How…can that be?</p><p> </p><p>In response, Majin’s tone turned grave. “You don’t remember who you are?”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course, I remember!” Ette spat. Her hair swatted the air, accompanying her apparent frustrations. “I’ve had enough of this, change it back to normal!”</p><p> </p><p>Majin made a smug smirk. “Nah.”</p><p> </p><p>“What!?” Ette had the look of a killer, and, overcome by her mood, her out-of-control braids went to strangle Majin. “These are <em>your</em> powers, take ‘em back!” Ette shouted as the tips of her hair brightened in hue to match the same color as the smooth pink skin she felt herself tightening around.</p><p> </p><p>However, the gold ring worn on Majin’s neck like a collar suddenly shimmered. “Oh, you want <em>this</em>?”</p><p> </p><p>A huge amount of energy flowed up from where the strands touched the gold, all through her hair, cascading over and into her consciousness like a tidal wave. “Ahhh!” Ette shuddered violently while the ring kept the ends of her anchored to its gilded luster. Her senses were being overloaded with all sorts of desire. Every second the ends of her hair spent latched on the shimmering gold felt like hours of ecstasy.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t be so silly,” chided Majin, ungluing Ette’s braids off her collar.</p><p> </p><p>Ette had to take a number of breaths, realizing how much power Majin had. “How did you do that?” Ette remarked, but then her attention was drawn to a liquidy feeling at the ends of her braids. Their ends had melted partially from the contact with her gold ring. Not only was it terrifying how strong Majin was, but it was equally so how her power effected her.</p><p> </p><p>“Humph! I don’t kn-erm! You’re not the Queen, so you can’t handle the power!” huffed Majin.</p><p> </p><p>Ette sobbed as she held her hair, the pink tips were completely turned to goo from touching the ring. Surprisingly, it didn’t hurt, nevertheless it felt incredibly strange. In a whisper, Ette asked, “I…I can’t go back?”</p><p> </p><p>“Huh? You rather stay <em>here </em>than go back where you came from?” Majin huffed. “You’re so weird. I’ve been dying to get out of here for <em>such</em> a long ass time!”</p><p> </p><p>“Ahh!” Ette exclaimed, her hair braids mimicked her flustered yelp by jolting upward. “That’s…not what I…meant?”</p><p> </p><p>Majin brought herself close enough to where they were within kissing distance and fluttered her eyes, asking in a bossy voice, “Then what <em>did</em> you mean?”</p><p> </p><p>From their closeness, Ette’s thoughts, once downtrodden, began to elevate. Strangely, she felt the hair above her ears lift concurrently with her mood. The loose strands were responding to her emotions. Normally, she would have to see it in a mirror, but she felt it. Taking a deep breath to help belay all her senses happening to her in the moment, she asked, “My hair won’t go back to the way it was before?”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s just like any other part of you, like your arms and legs.” Majin gave a shrug. Not out of coldness, but because she did not see it as a problem. “It’s not like you can do anything about it.” Majin snickered. “You’re a demon, err, half-demon now. It’s because your hair absorbed a portion of my powers pent up from when I was asleep all those years.”</p><p> </p><p>“Your powers…?” Ette said in a gasp as her braids suddenly twirled around herself. She began to shudder as one of her braids tightened around her breast.</p><p> </p><p>“Uh-huh.” Majin raised a brow. “What? Are you cold?”</p><p> </p><p>Before Ette could answer her, Majin pressed herself against Ette’s abdomen, using her body as a wedge to spread Ette’s legs.</p><p> </p><p>“Mmhm…you don’t <em>feel </em>cold.” Majin began panting. “See, when we’re this close, I can feel everything <em>you’re </em>feeling.”</p><p> </p><p>Ette gasped as she found herself through her braids tightening not only on her own tit, but also around Majin’s tail.</p><p> </p><p>Majin let out a lewd growl in response to feeling her appendage squeezed so close to her own flushed asscheeks. “You like this?” Majin’s long tongue started to slip from her lips as she gave a guttural acknowledgement, her whole pink form rocking along with her sweltering body. Upon seeing her tongue fall from underneath her demonic fangs, Ette shuddered, recalling where that tongue had been.</p><p> </p><p>However, there was not much time to reminisce, Majin was quick to begin pleasuring her soaked sex, while Ette’s became increasingly wet from watching. Majin used a combination of her fingers and tail, her warm and slick body encroaching in between Ette’s spread legs. Majin’s soaked pussy began to dribble even more of her intoxicating sweetness as she gently fondled Ette with her other arm.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you <em>feel </em>good?” Majin asked between sharp convulsions caused by her fingers and tail stimulating her own sex while she rubbed her smooth pink skin against Ette’s abdomen. “It feels good, <em>you </em>feel good, I can tell.”</p><p> </p><p>Ette definitely felt…something. The tips of her braids turned a brilliant purplish-pink, almost like a bright neon sign. They were still coiling around her breast and Majin’s tail and she felt every bit of contact, but also something more as they changed in color. She panted quickly and groaned, “Mah…Maj…Maj!”</p><p> </p><p>“Ohh, <em>this </em>seems like an interesting development.” Majin nudged her while continuing to create lewd noises by pleasuring her own pussy while she settled further inside Ette’s legs and closer to hers. “Don’t stop now! Let’s see where it goes~”</p><p> </p><p>Ette gasped for air. She shuddered, trying to hold on to whatever shreds of sanity she had left. The charge of electricity coiled all the way through her chest, into her head, and then through her hair. And then it all seemed to break free at once, like countless wound-up springs being set loose all through her.</p><p> </p><p>Ette’s jaw dropped as her hair ties melted partially into the ends of her hair, which were aglow with power. Not only could she see it happening, she could <em>feel</em> it happening. A new part of her body, susceptible to sensation, was receiving a huge current of electricity straight from her heart to her head and down through her hair as she climaxed.</p><p> </p><p>The once unremarkable ribbons on her braids turned bright magical purple-pink, just like the tips of her braids.</p><p> </p><p>“Looks like someone’s getting close~”</p><p> </p><p>Ette’s eyes widened, her pupils dilated, all the stimulation of Majin grinding against her wet entrance while pleasuring her own was causing a chain reaction. A flood of feeling throughout her body. She didn’t want it to stop.</p><p> </p><p>“Maj…”</p><p> </p><p>“Mmh, just a little more!”</p><p> </p><p>Alarm bells were going off in Ette’s head, she felt like she was on more than just another trip to an orgasm. The ends of her hair were sending signals she did not recognize at all. Despite not knowing what they meant, she was inexplicably drawn to the sensation.</p><p> </p><p>Majin sensed it too, being a shapeshifter, she instinctively knew what it meant. Ette’s hair was changing form. But just how would it? Majin did not know, and her curiosity spurred her to see how the powers would manifest.</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, Ette yelped from the strange sight unfolding. Like snow on a sunny day, the fabric Ette used to tie her hair melted into the neon tips of her braids. Where did they go? Then a sensation of softness spread up through her hair. Wincing, she bit down on her lip while the silky feeling reminiscent of the hair ties warmed her. How was this possible? Those questions were fleeting thoughts as her heart pounded in a mix of shock and arousal.</p><p> </p><p>“EEP!” Ette managed to exclaim between the dizzying new heights.</p><p> </p><p>Majin continued to grind heatedly between Ette’s shuddering thighs. She knew each moment was catapulting Ette closer to activate the special power she wanted her to experience. But not just any experience. This was her very first time, so it was going to be tremendous. Just the thought of that made Majin work faster.</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t! Can’t take much more!”  Ette shouted as she reached her limit. It felt like a flood of power rising up from deep inside her, through her flushed core, then, up further, tingling throughout her head, and, finally, traversing her braids with more energy than the highest of voltages.</p><p> </p><p>She let out a cry of ecstasy as her hair ties morphed with her hair. The liquified ends of her hair reshaped, changing into the shape of a bow then a flower. As she finally hit the climax, it became her favorite flower, a fresh orange blossom, in the center of orange colored bows.</p><p> </p><p>Even the demon queen Majin was taken aback by her wild outburst and squirting orgasm that accompanied it. However, she didn’t at all slow down, being soaked by Ette’s outpouring invigorated Majin. She continuously pressed her body into Ette’s hold while pleasuring her own pussy with her fingers and tail.</p><p> </p><p>Ette was speechless. The power of her raw emotions took hold of her braids, which led to them caressing her tit and Majin’s tail, bringing their bodies even closer together. Ette’s ends brushed at the heated passion radiating from both of their quivering bodies.</p><p> </p><p>Majin felt her limit approaching faster than normal due to all the stimulation. Being that close to Ette, she could feel how good each stroke felt for her counterpart. Not only that, but Majin was certain Ette could also feel how good her tail was making Majin feel. That was the natural outcome of their empathic powers. Their individual special traits melded in that moment to become one.</p><p> </p><p>To reach a new height of ecstasy, Majin squished herself in Ette’s arms, pressing herself flush right as the moment arrived, again drenching their bodies in a lewd mess.</p><p> </p><p>The two of them panted in each other’s embrace, toasting in an afterglow as stunning as it was mutual.</p><p> </p><p>While they were still recovering from touching the fabric of the universal infinity, Majin used her tail to lift one of the blossom braids to her face and sniffed. “Mmm, smells just like you. Suppose that makes sense, it <em>is </em>you.”</p><p> </p><p>“What?” The spiraling warmth from the ends of her hair settled down, but Ette was no less surprised than the moment it occurred. “That…What did you just…do to my hair? How did you make it change shape?”</p><p> </p><p>Majin hushed her, pressing a slick finger against Ette’s lips. “I didn’t do anything, <em>you </em>did.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s…!” Insane? Impossible? She had no words. Majin’s lingering aroma coating her mouth seemed to bring about a fresh torrent of excitement.</p><p> </p><p>“So, these bows and blossoms, they’re your favorite things?”</p><p> </p><p>Ette feebly nodded. It wasn’t like she could lie about something <em>that </em>intense.</p><p> </p><p>Majin, keeping her finger against Ette’s lips, leaned in while her tail moved the flower in between where their faces almost touched.</p><p> </p><p>The blossom Ette’s hair morphed into had such a pleasant fragrance to it. It smelled like a gorgeous summer day, with every bit of soft bliss and gentle warmth to it. The blossom was real in every sense, it was impossible to tell it was created by her hair melting and reshaping. However, that was just the external appearance of it. Internally, Ette sensed every part of the blossom as part of herself. From the way its petals moved from her and Majin’s hot breaths, to the tiny bits of what felt like her own dew gracing its creamy surface. Even the silky bow felt part of Ette, her range of senses expanded while Majin meagerly stroked at…her.</p><p> </p><p>It was all no different than her hair’s new sensation. And it felt even better since it was Ette’s favorite. As if her satisfaction was guiding the form of her braids, they shifted back to her usual lime green color, the traces of pink transformational power entreating deep into the curvy valleys of the twirled braids.</p><p> </p><p>Ette could not help but let out an elated gasp at it all. The living petals shuddered, accompanied by a very sudden, unexpected sensation of goosebumps on that new part of her. Warm air on the dewy blossoms sent a tingling sensation up her hair and down her spine. Her breaths quickened and so too did her perspiration manifesting itself as moisture on the petals.</p><p> </p><p>Majin toyingly rubbed her digit against the side of Ette’s open mouth. It tasted of strawberry from earlier. “Mmm~that’s for you.” Majin took in a deep breath of Ette’s blossom. “Ahh~and that’s you.”</p><p> </p><p>Ette flushed uncontrollably while Majin pressed her lips all over the flower. Ette perceived it as her kissing. And just like with kissing, her own nectar began to gather and spill into Majin’s mouth.</p><p> </p><p>“You know…it makes a lot of sense.” Majin continued to coil her tongue around Ette’s blossom, sending sparks of pleasure racing through Ette’s body.</p><p> </p><p>“What?” Ette tried to ask, but Majin quickly fed her more of the sweet liquid on her finger. The sweetness of Majin’s skin, the nectar from her sex, it tasted so delicious and Ette knew the latter came from the same place which had changed her hair in the first place. Knowing this made her feel so much more aroused and she felt her braids changing once again.</p><p> </p><p>“The reason my body tastes so much like strawberry candy…” Majin started to say between licking Ette’s blossom, which was increasingly being surrounded by a pink hue of her braids. “Is the same as you…it’s because that’s what I like best.”</p><p> </p><p>Ette stared at Majin, her mouth agape with a hungry look in her eyes. “I want to try more…be more like you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, you do, princess?” Majin clasped her hand under her chin. “Didn’t you tell me you weren’t interested in all this?”</p><p> </p><p>Ette’s tongue languidly slipped from her wet lips while she shook her head with a little help. Her whole body felt so hot like she was in a sauna. Majin’s soft skin was oily and the sweet strawberry aroma coating her candy-like body called out to Ette in all manner of ways she could not express with her words, only with her actions.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh…so you’ve had a change of heart?” She barely traced her finger along her lips before Ette rushed her with a forceful embrace.</p><p> </p><p>Ette felt overwhelmed with the new power she had. Though she lacked total control over it, in this trance of desire, she felt as though her enchanted hair was doing her bidding by ensnaring Majin while they caressed.</p><p> </p><p>Returning the passionate kiss with her own, Majin felt a surge of excitement at the prospect of her abilities taking hold in her rescuer in such a manner. By all means it had turned out better than she could have hoped. She didn’t just find her ticket out from underground, but imbued Ette with a portion of her energy. Amid their steamy embrace, she contemplated what that meant. Since she was a demon queen, that would make Ette a demon princess. And if that was the case, their fates were tied together as tightly as Ette’s braids.</p><p> </p><p>While their caress continued, their fingers interlocked, the warmth of their hands further augmenting their tender hold. The tighter their hug, the looser their perception of time became.</p><p> </p><p>“Mah…jin…” Again, Ette’s braid twisted around Majin’s tail, and the harder it squeezed the more her blossom’s perfume spread.</p><p> </p><p>“Mmm~?” Majin licked her lips. Ette’s pheromones from her blossoms were so intense, Majin’s womb began to ache with desire. She pressed herself flush against Ette, hoisting her pasty legs up into the air.</p><p> </p><p>Ette let out a soft whimper, filled with arousal at having their most sensitive regions meet with force from Majin’s thrust. It felt incredibly good to have their lower lips meet. Considering how sticky and warm they both were, it put any sauna to shame.</p><p> </p><p>But Majin wasn’t satisfied with just her pussy kissing Ette’s. On her knees leaning forward on top, Majin leaned all the way in, smooshing her tits against Ette’s and bringing their hearts, aglow with heat, together. Their heavy, steamy breaths, shared so closely, only added to the tremendous sensual overload.</p><p> </p><p>“Your flowers are so soft and pretty.” Majin’s finger danced on one of the orange blossoms Ette’s enchanted hair had transformed into, the living petals just as soaked as Ette’s vagina.</p><p> </p><p>Ette let out a moan of pleasure as the tip of Majin’s nail skated into her blossom’s center just as the buds of their clits made contact. “Aah~!” Ette whined, rolling her eyes up.</p><p> </p><p>Beset with anticipation, Majin’s dribbling tail quivered while Ette’s tender body trembled beneath her in response to Majin’s delicate fondling. Suddenly, Majin tugged roughly on the pink part of Ette’s braid, causing its tip and flower to sputter liquid with a heady perfume. “But I prefer something a little <em>harder</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>Ette yelped, but was soon gasping for air as an incredible sensation overtook her. “…Wait…kuh, mmn, haah…Majmaj~!” Suddenly, her hair ties changed into juicy orange colored bows with blossoms in the center. Beneath these tactile accessories the ends of her braids became morphic, resembling sopping pink paint brushes.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, well. What do we have here?” Majin bent in close and hummed, “Hm, hm, hmm~ seems someone’s gotten very wet.”</p><p> </p><p>“Maaah~!” Ette heaved. Obviously she knew she was soaked from arousal. However Majin calling attention to her hair mimicking how drenched she was made everything escalate.</p><p> </p><p>“As much as I like all your moaning, you’ll have to be more specific.” Majin stroked herself with the melted end of Ette’s hair, mixing the magical flow with the sweat on her body. Shivers went down her spine while she spread the balmy cream all over herself. It felt unbelievably erotic and made Majin smile uncontrollably. Teasingly she asked, “Got any ~mmm~ good ideas?”</p><p> </p><p>Ette’s mouth opened ajar. She could barely process a single coherent thought while feeling herself being rubbed all over Majin while locked in a caress with her.</p><p> </p><p>“Your mmh~” Majin skimmed the tip of the braid over her own lips before tenderly licking Ette’s glowing cheek. “Your taste is becoming stronger~!”</p><p> </p><p>Majin’s obvious enjoyment of Ette’s every reaction made her feel so hot inside, she felt like she was going to burst.</p><p> </p><p>“With the royal power to shapeshift, these can turn into anything you want.” Majin snickered upon seeing Ette’s eyes briefly upturned, and she used the intoxicated moment to lift Ette’s thighs up higher in order to force herself even more than flush with her body. “<em>Anything</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>“Any…thing—?” But before Ette could finish her sentence she felt Majin’s dripping wet tail press between her flushed asscheeks. “MPFH!”</p><p> </p><p>And then it became very clear to Ette what Majin wanted. She didn’t even need to think about it, her feelings caused a reaction to take place immediately in her hair. One of her braids wrapped tightly around the base of Majin’s tail right as her tail’s tip pushed into her. However in addition to the filling feeling, she felt her other braid changing rapidly, accompanied by a swelling sensation. Through its length and girth, she felt a huge amount of Majin’s sweltering, round ass.</p><p> </p><p>Smiling, Majin acknowledged, “Oh, mmm, yes, you got the <em>right </em>idea~!”</p><p> </p><p>“Nn, mwaaah—!?” Ette throbbed through the steamy cloud of arousal. From her vantage beneath Majin, she couldn’t see what the end of her braid had turned into but she sure felt it. It was thick, hard, hot, and heavy.</p><p> </p><p>Majin’s eyelids lowered, she let out a rolling, guttural purr as Ette drove the meaty piece of herself between Majin’s cheeks. The lewd sound was just the beginning as their fucking escalated. Her tail slammed into Ette with force, and pumping of Ette into Majin smooshed their saturated pussies together.</p><p> </p><p>Ette’s hand gripped Majin’s soft thigh, her finger digging into her tight black stockings. The sensation of fucking Majin while being fucked was simply too much. Majin was so tight and so was she.</p><p> </p><p>The ecstasy got to Majin as well, her tail shook wildly from all the stimulation. However, to her pleasant surprise, the braid that wasn’t pounding deep into her ass anchored her tail in place. Majin giggled when her tail was pulled up from her butt, spreading her flushed cheeks for even greater penetration.</p><p> </p><p>Meanwhile, Ette was on another level of bliss. Sweet, numbing pleasure ran throughout the part engulfed by Majin’s thick ass. Having Majin’s tight hole squeeze her overly-sensitive appendage with compelling force while she slammed in and out made Ette’s tongue hang out in heated delirium. The shaft her hair magically turned into was completely different than her sex, which was simultaneously being stimulated by rubbing against Majin’s pussy, and she was beyond overwhelmed by it. Her blossom and bow at the base repeatedly hammered Majin’s drenched thighs, sending cascading waves of delight all throughout her.</p><p> </p><p>Panting wildly between thrusts, Majin rode up and down, again and again. She had used her tail plenty of times for self-pleasure, but this type of fucking was on a whole new level. The lewd shlicking noises, the drum of her heart pounding, and every single fiber in her being charged by just how deep she was in, how far Ette was in, how tight it all felt, while the sloppy love-making of their pussies, overflowing with sweet juice, continued to thrill without end.</p><p> </p><p>Despite Majin’s horny frenzy, she felt a clear sense of pride that her power had awoken such a libidinous desire in her rescuer. “Seems this spell <em>really </em>worked well on you~”</p><p> </p><p>“Eep!” Ette clenched Majin tightly and drove herself deep into her. “Don’t stop~!”</p><p> </p><p>“And here I thought I was the one who needed some release~”</p><p> </p><p>“AH!”</p><p> </p><p>Majin reciprocated with her tail while grinding heatedly until she could barely hold on any longer. An intense pleasure raced down her spine, spreading through her hips. It charged her tail right as she felt something clamp down inside her stomach. Her shoulders trembled and her eyes grew cloudy, her twitching crotch and her stiff tail were about to explode. She sensed it too with Ette’s shivering body, and her back arched reaching a new pinnacle.</p><p> </p><p>And then, in one colossal outcry of shared pleasure, the pent-up erotic lust catapulted them to a massive orgasm. It felt like the tips of their tails were melting with pleasure as thick bursts of hot cream shot out. And their pussies squirted all over each other as well. The sweltering syrupy mess they made seemed to cover everything. Just when it felt like nothing could possibly be left, their tails provided more and more of the lewdness.</p><p> </p><p>Majin smiled at Ette as she collapsed on her soft boobs in the afterglow. Shook to the core from the experience, and immeasurably satisfied, they held each other close in a warm embrace.</p><p> </p><p>When they eventually broke from their tight caress into a more relaxed hug, Ette gasped amid their mutual steamy exhalations. After having cum so much, her hair reverted back to the ends she recognized, yet not without the lingering pink tips, tangerine bows, and blossoms. It was incredible to cum as much as Majin and then then return to normal due to the nature of the shapeshifting braids. Except, what happened wasn’t normal at all. However…she could not deny she liked it. Amid these mindless thoughts, Ette asked,  “Majin, was all that just to get my essence?”</p><p> </p><p>Majin clicked her tongue. “Of course not. If I only wanted that, I wouldn’t have to do all this, right? I’d just have to creampie you with my tail and be done.” Her face blushed while pouting, and she looked away as she spoke. “I wanted you to show you, I want you to feel good.” Then, in a barely audible whisper she trailed off, “That’s how much I care for you, for my family, alright?”</p><p> </p><p>“What?!” Ette felt her heart race. Majin, the demon queen, liked her? In a daze, she tried to assemble words but none came to her. But then something else hit her like a truck. Why did Majin call her family? How could someone like <em>her </em>have a family? “You didn’t tell me you had a family!”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, right, guess I don’t.” Majin rocked her short body back and forth. “Not sure why I said that. We’re not related. But I thought for sure when you used my power we shared something special.”</p><p> </p><p>“Wait!” Ette’s ears perked up. “You said you’re a demon queen, who was trapped here for a very long time. But, in the legend Seras told me, the royal family who used to live here long ago all perished at the hands of a dark demon.”</p><p> </p><p>Majin shrugged. She could not recall her origins, but hearing the name of Ette’s friend, Seras, again reminded her of her craving to mix with other Gardevoirs. “So what?” Majin pressed the tips of two of her fingers together. “<em>You</em> better not let me down.”</p><p> </p><p>“I…what?” Ette felt confused by Majin’s response. “I don’t know what you expect from me. I just want to go back home and take a nap.”</p><p> </p><p>“Aw, poor thing, you must be <em>so </em>tired from the spell and all the energy you spent.” Majin stroked her on the head. Her hands ran through the softness, it seemed to part and flow in sync with her movements. All the while, Ette sensed herself getting closer to Majin through this simple affectionate action. It was obvious that this power stemmed from Majin, having taken on its own nature by becoming part of Ette. “But with these powers, you’ll bounce back quickly from now on. Don’t you see how it is?”</p><p> </p><p>“No!” Ette tried to temper herself. “I can’t stay this way! I’m…not a…whatever you are!”</p><p> </p><p>“Ohh…you sure are. Your hair’s part of your body, and on a whole new level too.” Wearing a smile, Majin rubbed at Ette’s ears, ruffling loose strands of hair up like two little horns. “Maybe I should start calling you…Demonette~.”</p><p> </p><p>“Eeep! Stop!” Ette squeaked, she felt all excited and tingly from being fondled there.</p><p> </p><p>“See? A little touch, and you’ll be feeling better in no time.” Majin gave a wink as she took a meager step back. “And, would you look at that, you’ve got your nice new toys to play with.”</p><p> </p><p>“I…? What?” Being deprived of Majin meant her hair had nowhere else to go but herself. Ette’s braids began to touch herself, brushing her bare skin softly. “Aaaha~! That tickles!”</p><p> </p><p>While Ette was giggling, Majin made her way to the bedroom door with impunity. “You’re having fun I see~!”</p><p> </p><p>“N-No! I’m not!” Ette tried to shout, yet between her laughing from her enchanted hair stroking her it was almost impossible.</p><p> </p><p>“Tsk, tsk, such a <em>naughty</em> one, making me watch how much fun you’re having without me.” Chuckling, Majin repeated what Ette had told her earlier, “You shouldn’t lie.”</p><p> </p><p>Ette’s eyes widened, not just from the shock of hearing her prior criticism of Majin coming back to bite her, but from her hair moving down her body, touching every sensitive part of her along the way. It was like Majin’s tail but twice as much. Plus they were hers, they were <em>her</em>. “I…ohhh…” She moaned. “What do I do…?”</p><p> </p><p>“Heh heh, I don’t think you’ll be bored anytime soon. Here’s a suggestion, have some more fun~” Majin danced her fingers lackadaisically in the air. Even the motion of her digits turned Ette on since it reminded her of her hair intertwining on itself, which of course made her even hotter.</p><p> </p><p>“I…!” Ette tried to speak, however, the seed of Majin’s implication had already been planted in the deepest recesses of her thoughts. And, like clockwork, her enchanted hair was all too keen to make those desires manifest into reality. “Nugh~!”</p><p> </p><p>“Wow, it must be filling you with such salacious, <em>twisted</em> thoughts.”</p><p> </p><p>Twisted. The moment Majin said that magic-sounding word, Ette became strikingly aware of the way her hair circled in on itself, touching itself, touching her, and all at once, it was so very twistedly lewd. Her hot breaths, flushed skin, everything was unbelievably sensual. She only had a sliver of control left, enough to urgently grasp at the winding hair with her fingers to delay its tender flowing over her figure. Even with it in her palms, she felt her hands holding it, but then she also felt it touching her hands. In that moment she felt the futility of trying to escape it. How could she? Her hair was attached to her! But it was even more than that now. It <em>was</em> her!</p><p> </p><p>Majin continued to watch her with a lascivious grin. It was arousing even for the ancient demon queen. She felt herself getting wet again simply looking at the scene unfolding. However, she also realized her mere recommendation was not enough to truly push Ette over the edge. So long as Ette retained some semblance of deniability that these were in fact <em>her own</em> lewd thoughts boiling to the surface, she’d be opposed to them. What could she possibly do to help her see that?</p><p> </p><p>Ette let out a panicked yelp, losing her unsteady grip on the braids. Her fingers trembled, in all their sweaty anticipation, unable to contain the swirling pressure in her body longing to break free. “I can’t…can’t…control them!” she gasped amid the chaos.</p><p> </p><p>Majin could sense the cause was related to Ette’s inner desires. Even though she was a demon queen, she didn’t like to see Ette suffer. “Sure you can, if you <em>feel</em> like it. You know, if I wasn’t busy with my mission I’d love to stay and watch you pleasure yourself.”</p><p> </p><p>Majin’s bluntness helped Ette react to the overwhelming need she was feeling inside herself, the very same urge her enchanted braids coaxed by stroking her body. Within her was an emptiness, longing to be filled. Her tongue slipped from her languidly open lips. The mounting urge in her body started to pervade her lower lips as well. Spreading her legs, she felt herself open like a flower doused in its own nectar.</p><p> </p><p>A full view of Ette’s exposed pussy made Majin temporarily reconsider leaving, but she also knew she had things to be doing and Ette wouldn’t be going far. Especially once she explored herself fully. She knew Ette needed it, that’s why her hair was being so pushy. Majin gave a frolicsome wave. “You can use my bed if you’d like.” She at least owed Ette that courtesy.</p><p> </p><p>Ette felt bewildered. The insinuations were way too much for her. Majin was so possessive of her bed, that’s what landed her in this mess in the first place. “Your…your…~aaah…bed?!” she repeated in an arid gasp between soft moans.</p><p> </p><p>“My…my…~aaah…bed!” Majin imitated Ette’s voice with uncanny accuracy while rubbing her soaked crotch through her thong, her probing fingers making slick noises. “You sound so fucking lewd!”</p><p> </p><p>If anything, Majin sounded like what she was mockingly accusing Ette of being. Still, her flaunting amplified the way Ette already felt. Her saturated flower’s luster gleamed in the low light. Lost in a feverish lust, Ette felt her hands loosen their hold on her hair while watching Majin pleasure herself. “Nngh~.”</p><p> </p><p>“You like to feel good too, don’t you?” taunted Majin between her smacking noises. She suddenly arched back as if she was going to orgasm. But then her tail wound around her leg and stuffed itself into her opening. Her tail, still slick from earlier, was fucking its owner. Majin whined in ecstasy as her appendage pushed further into herself, so much deeper than it had gone into Ette. It was so far inside, her tiny stomach bulged outward. Breathless as the extremity shuddered along with every delightful curve of her body, she insisted, “It’s SO easy for you~”</p><p> </p><p>Having relinquished the hold on her hair, Ette clutched the sheets with all her might as a shiver arched down her spine. What was this plump softness she felt herself holding? Her gaze languidly traveled down from where she had been locked on Majin tail-fucking herself. She felt dizzy to see her hair braids caressing her breasts. On each, they grasped a small bulge, perky as a chirping bird. With even the most minor of motions of her braids, her mounds bounced back softly in response.</p><p> </p><p>Majin continued to make slick sounding noises while she probed her pink opening.</p><p> </p><p>Yet Ette’s eyes were sucked toward her own, down between her braid-coddled breasts, beyond her heart. There, on her wet petals, her eyes began to lose focus, from the sense of her touching, from being the one doing the touching, it was all related in a way she could not comprehend, only feel.</p><p> </p><p>It made her feel so horny, as though the walls of reality were closing in on her and she could only sense her fondling. She was thoroughly enjoying every bit of what was happening to her, despite not understanding it. That made thinking clearly so much more difficult. She fought a battle of attrition, one in which she was the designated casualty no matter what, futilely struggling against the itch to pleasure herself, fighting herself all the while.</p><p> </p><p>From across the bedroom, Majin removed her tail from her pussy. Even at a slight distance, Ette could see every delicious detail. It made her lick her lips watching it leak all over the floor from the constant outpouring of her juices. The flow was just so lewd and steamy as it torrented out, she couldn’t imagine not tasting it again.</p><p> </p><p>By the way Majin was looking longingly at her while she licked up the honey coating her tail, the feeling was mutual.</p><p> </p><p>“You should tend to yourself,” said Majin in a soft voice as she finished tasting her tail. “It’s something you ought to experience.”</p><p> </p><p>“Nngh!” The unfathomable hotness between her thighs demanded relief. And her enchanted braids were making damn sure she’d get it soon.</p><p> </p><p>Sensing Ette’s change in demeanor from resisting to embracing, Majin felt her work was done here. “Enjoy, demon princess, mehehe~!”</p><p> </p><p>“Majin!” Ette’s knees felt all wobbly when she tried to get up. “Wait!”</p><p> </p><p>Eager to see the outside world she had been deprived of for centuries, Majin scampered off. Even with her short legs, she moved incredibly quickly. Her lively pink tail seemed to help her along the way, while Ette contended with enlivened twintails of her own.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ette quivered, her enchanted hair flowing over her sweltering body, overcome by the overwhelming need she was feeling inside herself. An emptiness, longing to be filled. Her tongue slipped from her languidly open lips, and the mounting urge in her body started to pervade her lower lips as well. Spreading her legs, she felt herself open like a flower doused in her own nectar.</p><p> </p><p>At the same time the blossoms at the end of Ette’s braids reacted to the sensation spreading throughout her. It was like an aphrodisiac. <em>Her </em>aphrodisiac. Her hair was imbued by the royal power, causing it to morph and release pheromones in this new form. Those honeyed flowers were part of her, expressing her inner desires just the same as the sweetness between her legs.</p><p> </p><p>She bucked forward suddenly then arched back as the ends of her braids again turned purple from the transformational power. It sent such an amazing feeling coursing through her body that her pussy became drenched. As greater amounts of the power traveled through, the soaked flowers mimicked her biology, releasing more of their syrupy goodness before themselves changing the same color as the bottoms of her braids.</p><p> </p><p>Ette gasped again and again while, just as before, the pieces in her hair melted into her braids which took her on a rollercoaster of reminiscence and arousal. Once the last of the living petals rejoined with her braids, she shuddered, feeling an immense satisfaction as if she had just finished a delicious meal.</p><p> </p><p>She did not have time to relish in her unexpected state of contentment. Arousal was burning deep inside herself.</p><p> </p><p>Out from her pink and purple braids strands of her hair sprung out. Uncoiling rapidly, all the way up to the normal color of her green hair, she sensed they were like tendrils of her consciousness. Her untied hair spiraled around like a double helix from the ends of both braids.</p><p> </p><p>Then the pieces of her hair quickly fell back in on itself, but not before a lengthening strand from each braid diverted and changed into something new. Once she was tied back together, the long piece had turned into an unmistakably flowing fabric. And then that too twisted around her and she felt it tighten, reforming the recognizable shape of the ribbons she had on before.</p><p> </p><p>“No…! W-What are you doing?!”</p><p> </p><p>She heaved, just as the bright color wore off the bows. As the transformation color faded, they appeared normal, same as before. However, like with her hair and the flowers, she could feel things through the ribbons.</p><p> </p><p>“I dressed up as a Sylveon before…” Ette spoke in a shaky voice, recalling her cosplay outfits. “But actually feeling stuff through the ribbons like Sylveon?!”</p><p> </p><p>Her braids wagged and so did the dangling tails of the fabric. Ette clutched at her familiar hair ties to find them much more familiar than she could have imagined. The spark of sensation she received upon touching the silk extensions of her body was more than enough to send her into a state of panic.</p><p> </p><p>“This can’t be happening!” she exclaimed to no one in particular. “Ack! Cut it out…! I don’t want <em>that</em>!”</p><p> </p><p>Again spurred by her strong feelings, the ribbons turned the same purple color as the ends of her hair.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh no…” She gulped, instinctively knowing what would come next. She could tell when they were about to change, but still felt like she had very little control over what they became. Flowers, ribbons, bows seemed to be the main things. It must not have been a coincidence those were all her favorite fasteners to tie up her braids with.</p><p> </p><p>“Aaaa!” The bows flowed back into her glowing hair and she let out a yelp in response to her charmed braids taking back in the accessories they turned into. Whatever they were going to become next she didn’t want to think about, considering her unfiltered thoughts had a real impact on the result.</p><p> </p><p>“This is too much!” While she was still trying to wrap her head around the cascade of events, her braids coiled around her body making her feel warm.</p><p> </p><p>Ette tried to put her dress back on frantically, not even bothering to slip into her panties. Her attire, squeezing against her flushed skin like silken nightwear, made her shudder in the simple pleasure of being surrounded by the smoothness. An unspeakable current of arousal coursed through her body while her braids stroked through her dress.</p><p> </p><p>“Ungh, I gotta get outta here…before it gets worse.” Ette’s legs felt all wobbly and weak when she stood up. It was as though all her energy she was accustomed to having had been pulled from her body into her hair.</p><p> </p><p>One of her twisting braids reached behind her, tracing her spine all through the curve of her back. It slipped below, under her dress. Since she didn’t have her panties, she felt it touching her bare ass. It felt so smooth as it brushed her there. Meanwhile, her other braid snaked between her tits and rubbed against her heart on its way down her stomach.</p><p> </p><p>“Eep! I can’t believe…why…why can’t I get control over them!?”</p><p> </p><p>All flustered and warm, she tried to stop herself from going down there by grabbing the braid in front of her with both her hands. However, as she held it back, her arms smooshed against her perky tits, making her groan from a pressure welling inside her.</p><p> </p><p>“Aa! Ahn~” She winced and shivered from sensory pleasure.</p><p> </p><p>The braid behind her was at her ass, and it seemed to push her cheeks apart on its way. Ette convulsed from the sensation, loosening her grip on the other braid she had been holding. The two ropes of hair joined at her opening, and twisted together. She felt a sudden heat come over her, knowing precisely what she wanted them to do for herself. Yanking up, she felt the connected piece like a living thong riding up through her sensitive parts.</p><p> </p><p>It felt incredible. Somehow she was manipulating the individual strands to accomplish this perverse fantasy. But she did not stop there. She tugged on it with both her hands too for more pressure while also pressing up on her breasts.</p><p> </p><p>The wave of pleasure came on unbelievably quickly from this method. Her mind started to ache as much as her pussy and ass. She could both feel herself caressing and being caressed in her feminine region.</p><p> </p><p>She clumsily continued to search for her hold as the twists of her hair rubbed back and forth on her clit, spreading ecstatic sensations throughout herself. These ripples raced through her body, arriving where her hands hauled her braids near her swollen breasts and excruciatingly stiff nipples, all coalescing like a singularity into her heart core.</p><p> </p><p>Then, from below, she felt the floodgates open. She came, much more than usual, all over herself and her hair. She couldn’t believe how it happened so fast. She drenched her braids with juice, which spilled all over the place in such lewd amounts.</p><p> </p><p>She had brought herself to orgasm using her enchanted hair. It made her tremble and bask in the intoxicating pheromones from the magical blossoms which squirted in synch with her.</p><p> </p><p>She blinked in the aftershocks, trying to comprehend what she had just done, her tongue languidly sticking out from her mouth as she heaved her breaths.</p><p> </p><p>Unexpectedly, while quavering in her afterglow, the braid running down between her chest lifted to her mouth. It was covered in fluid. Her pussy’s fluid. She mindlessly licked at it, discerning her sweet-citrusy flavor in an erotic manner. Every bit that melted over her tongue and coated her lips felt enjoyable and savory.</p><p> </p><p>“Wooow~” She expressed a low moan to no one but herself. “That felt amaaaaazing~!”</p><p> </p><p>But the bliss started to fade. A blush of shame snuck into her cheeks which were already quite red.</p><p> </p><p>“I…wait, what have I done?!”</p><p> </p><p>Yet the whole taboo of it brought forth a new wave of lust. Her heart throbbed to think of what else she could do.</p><p> </p><p>“I got off on this new power? But…have to…how do I undo this?!” She already knew she didn’t want to be rid of it anytime soon, but simply saying tempting her inner thoughts made her feel so much hotter inside. It was the same as knowing she couldn’t stop herself from coming once she reached the edge.</p><p> </p><p>Ette continued to fantasize with half-strewn-together thoughts, resembling a vain attempt at bargaining, “Even if I can’t, there…eeep~…must be a way to make them stay normal!”</p><p> </p><p>She took a few uncertain steps from the bed. However, the unfamiliar way her braids moved with their own verve, her own, decimated her balance. While they were every bit part of her like normal hair, their motions caressing the loose straps of her dress as their tresses dangled close to her ass was something new. A sudden smack on her ass cheeks, one from each twintail, caused her to gracelessly stumble onto the floor, nearly falling out of her dress. It stung, but damn did it feel good, being spanked and doing the spanking simultaneously. She’d have to get used to the changes, but part of her thought maybe they wouldn’t be so bad.</p><p> </p><p>“Ouch!” Ette coddled her arm, sore from unexpectedly hitting the ground. But then she realized it wasn’t her hand which was pampering the area where she had been hurt. Her enchanted hair was stroking her injury. Her eyes widened in shock, not just by what she was seeing, but at how natural it felt. If she didn’t witness it, she would have never questioned anything about it, and would have presumed she was tending to herself the way she always did. That’s how integrated her mind was to this whole thing.</p><p> </p><p>This whole thing was her – she couldn’t differentiate herself from it, she felt what it touched, and felt it doing the touching. Moreover, her body was responding to its petting as though she was playing with herself. Her skin was feverish from the incessant stroking and her mind’s fantasies were all about seeking more pleasure. That simple arousal which she might have been able to curtail under normal circumstances was far more intense since it was her deepest desires erupting to the surface.</p><p> </p><p>“What do I do—?!” She already felt her answer, it was so obvious.</p><p> </p><p>All she could do was try to postpone the inevitable. Crawling back onto the soft bed while her hair pried at her clothes, she desperately tried to shelter her tender intimate regions with her unsteady hands.</p><p> </p><p>Yet, the more she resisted her inner desires being actualized by her enchanted braids, the more it seemed to make her aroused. They – or she – was reaching for more pleasure.</p><p> </p><p>And then she saw herself, through her hair, grabbing exactly what she wanted. A pleasure device she needed between her thighs, right now. Just the idea in her mind of what her hair could turn into made her thighs clench hard, longing for the friction she needed so badly.</p><p> </p><p>In a feverish delirium of her ravenous lust, she struggled against her innermost wishes. One hand covered her drenched vagina, while the other snatched at the braid morphing into what she needed. However, her defensive actions left her other braid open to tug at her in a erotic way which made her squeal.</p><p> </p><p>Her yelps sent shivers down her spine as she realized this was exactly what she wanted, and her whole confrontation with her raw emotions only made her hornier, which made her enchanted hair friskier as an extension of herself.</p><p> </p><p>Panting heavily, her chest heaving, she squirmed as the pressure inside her soared to new heights. Her tongue slipped outward, eagerly licking her dry lips while she held back the glowing, throbbing shaft her braid had conjured in a struggle she had already lost to herself.</p><p> </p><p>Her muscles were tense. Yet they felt softer by the second. Her fingers were not trying to stop an invader because her charmed hair was her. She felt every single squeeze while she aimlessly held it, preventing it from doing exactly what she knew she wanted to do in her mind. How long could she tease herself like this?</p><p> </p><p>While she was feeling the sweaty senselessness of it all, her enchanted hair further debilitated her by sending sparks of pleasure throughout her by pulling her clothes up against her most sensitive parts.</p><p> </p><p>“Aaah!” Ette yelped, but the sensation made her flush scarlet. She thought to herself, “It’s nice to pretend I’m above doing this, but it’s making it so much hotter to know I’m not~!” While her fingers worked a little on her slick opening. “Nnnh~!” She quivered from the sensation. “Haah~!”</p><p> </p><p>Those intimate feelings caressing all over her skin and body made her melt in the twirls of her braids. She gave in, finally feeling as though she didn’t want to hold back any longer. Deep down, she knew she couldn’t.</p><p> </p><p>“Nnngh…that feels nice. So. So. Nice!” She felt her heaving breaths quickening in anticipation as she stroked between her splayed legs. “Just a little more…” Her curling fingers worked a little faster and harder. “Aaaugh~! So…good!” Her panting breaths made her tilt her head back slightly, giving her hair even more of her body to venture on from her exposed neck down.</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, her body hitched, the curve of her fingers finding their way through her damp entrance. The sensitive place inside her begged for more as she pumped her digits through the slickness. Her hips gyrated too with the motions.</p><p> </p><p>A tight heat overtook her and her eyelashes fluttered above half lidded eyes. She was so close.</p><p> </p><p>Then something of a second wind came over her, maybe she could resist it a little more, that way it would feel all so much better once it overtook her. Her hubris became apparent when she tried to get up quickly. Her weak knees buckling beneath her caused her perky ass to stick out. Collapsing onto her tits, her nipples perkier than ever, she felt nothing but a yearning unlike any other.</p><p> </p><p>Seeing her twintails follow her to where she wanted the stimulation again made her realize the obvious. Her braids, through whatever power she gained, were going to find a way to make her feel so good. Her pussy was absolutely soaked with juices just from the thrilling foreplay. And now she was in an extremely vulnerable position. Especially for her hair which ran down her backside and twirled around her quivering thigh.</p><p> </p><p>Her eyes went big and wide, knowing exactly what came next. A wafting citrus aroma filled the air from the blossoms on the bows, heralding the culmination of her concupiscent hair’s power. The shaft plunged into her soaked front hole, her whole braid seemed to shake and bulge it as it went further in. The vibrations sent her mind spiraling on a high-speed chase toward her orgasm.</p><p> </p><p>She quickly adjusted herself, sitting up to spread her legs wide. She wanted to get as much of it inside, and not let any of this power go to waste. Her steamy breaths clouded everything around her, though she soon lost track since her eyes rolled up to meet her upper lids in elation.</p><p> </p><p>It pulled it in and out, with perfect timing. Her hair was linked directly to her head. The way it handled her exact yearnings with such dexterity took her already sparse breath away. As it reached every part of her, the pressure inside her kept building with no end in sight. Her eyes squeezed shut as it pushed in and then out again. It was so powerful; her hair conducting it was making this simple pleasure piece impressive beyond measure. Her hands groped at her sensitive tits in sheer ecstasy as she squealed loud enough to wake the dead.</p><p> </p><p>Even her hands were twitching uncontrollably while she fondled her breasts. Both her legs convulsed from it hitting her in the special spot.</p><p> </p><p>Time and space retreated, all of creation pulled back into a rosy haze as she reached the edge. Throbs of heated passion swept over her body. Her eyes rolled back, and her essence seemed to crash through the limit. The blistering pleasure overtook her body and she exploded with a torrent of nectar. It came again and again, hot and steaming from her oversensitive slit.</p><p> </p><p>She squirted so much from it, it even got in her twintails. All her extremities felt numb. Her fingers slowly uncurled from her tits. Mirroring them, her enchanted hair also unwound itself, as equally spent as her. Yet not before playfully brushing up some of her sparkling honey on her thighs.</p><p> </p><p>The aftermath of it all caused her to make a sweet moan. “That…was so good…~!”</p><p> </p><p>She felt beyond tired. Her hair curled around her like it was hugging her before she passed out for the first time as a demon princess, Demonette.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>